


A Monster's Wingman

by Ms_NoNeed



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Fighting, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Monster!Tom, Post Apocalypse, Red leader Tord, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_NoNeed/pseuds/Ms_NoNeed
Summary: Tord, a rising dictator in a world left in ruins due to great natural disasters. Goes overseas to the lost land of once, Great Britain in search of a new adventure.Tom, a monster with a harsh glare and a cold look to go with it. Lives in the ruins with only a day at a time of society and a hope for more.Neither expect their worlds to change, the ride like a racing heartbeat and the end not as subtle as they’d think.(May change rating to Explicit in future)





	1. Chapter One - Before The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Sai-Suga for editing chapters after no.1

CHAPTER01 (unedited)

It's five in the morning and soldiers are just now waking up. Some begin by dressing themselves in uniforms decorated with the colours blue and red, some others use their morning to grab something to bite or take a piss somewhere that others can't see.

That morning, one man decided to do none of those things. Instead he hid his face under his blanket from his comrades like a child.

“Tord? It's time to get up.” One of them called, it was Paul who came to wake him. A trusted friend and drinking buddy, but did that mean Tord was going to get up for him?

Mmh… Nah.

The least that he could do is give out a groan out of acknowledgement but that would be traitorous to his body if he gave away its hiding place. Even when the large lump under the blanket pointed out the fact that he's there- it doesn't mean he won't try to hide.

He could hear the footsteps of the soldier come closer until they came to a stop. With the lack of heat and no actual roof over your head for shelter, Tord was almost thankful for when Paul crouched down and shakes his shoulder. Tord could feel the heat slip into him and is sad when Paul’s hand leaves. Tord grumbles from the lack of warmth.

“You have to admit, you're a terrible role model for the others.” Paul sighed, Tord could smell the smoke in the air. Is Paul already lighting one, this early?

Tord groaned his disgust of the smell and it gets him a light kick in the back.

“Any day now.” Paul called down to him.

“Is he up?” Someone called from afar- probably Patryk, those guys are inseparable.

“No,” There's a pause while Paul took a drag from his cigarette. “Help me out will you?”

Tord snorts for he thinks Patryk has even less of a chance of waking him up. So even when the footsteps grow louder and he can feel Pat’s breath on his shoulder, Tord doesn't move.

There was a moment of silence before Patryk spoke.

“~ssunshine and lollipops, rainbows ev-” Pat begins to mutter into his ear but quickly jerked back when a hand reached out of the blanket. Correction, Patryk knows exactly what to do to wake him up.

 

“Mother fucker! You know I hate that song.” Tord yelled at him, Pat and Paul merely snicker for they finally woke their leader.

But in all honesty, at the moment Tord looked nothing like a leader. His hair was disheveled to a point where hair was sticking up at odd ends and gave the illusion that he almost had devil horns. Gray eyes that seem to come off more cocky than superior or intent and a mouth with lips that look to be made for smiling, instead used to bark orders.

Of course things would change once you really met him, and not during a drink at the local pub kind of “meeting.” But a gun in one hand and a fat cigar in the other. The words “You little shit” that you said to him moments before would quickly become “oh shit.”

Cute mother fucker to scary mother fucker in a heartbeat.

It was his key to power, manipulative and charming with a knife behind his back and a plan laid out before him. When the world went to shit he was already on his way to controlling it, the ruined cities coming to sit under his thumb with his army. They became known as the Red Army.

Or better yet infamous- matters who you talk to really. Some people look to the communists as a beacon of hope that rose from the rubble, while their enemies thought of them as monsters.

The army took both as compliments, and Tord relishes in the fame and determination that his enemies had to try beating him. It was one of the reasons he was even in this foreign land for he was out to spit in the eyes of more and conquer more land for his army.

Some say it's stupid, insane, a waste of time- for him it was a hobby.

But it was beginning to bore him, sure the fame, the land, fortune and adventure was great but everything just started to feel the same.

The hype was beginning to feel like a buzz made to get through the day.

Tord was actually hoping that in this foreign land that was once Great Britain, could give him something new…

But so far, with only two weeks into the country they've only found stragglers, scavenged ruins of homes, wild animals and cold ass mornings.

Just thinking about it made Tord shiver, pulling his blanket up to cover himself by instinct. “It's way too early, the sun’s not even out.” He mumbles, flashing a like glare to the men standing before him and then to his tucked feet.

“Now he’s grumpy.” Paul mumbled.

“At least he’s awake, you get him dressed and I'll fix up something from the storage composite.” Pat said, turning his back from the leader. Only to have a pillow thrown at his head.

“Don't talk about me like I'm not here.” Tord groaned, gripping the blanket close to him as the cold snakes by, licking his feet on the cold hard ground.

Patryk and Paul watch as Tord goes by hunched on his shoulders looking for his clothes. “The great Red leader in his prime.” Pat snickers to Paul.

Tord fishes around the tent for his clothing and every so often he would glare at the white shining in through the gap of the tent. The light shining in seemed a little too bright for his liking, especially with it reflecting off of the weapons he had sprawled over his table. None of which really caught his attention for he was too busy in just finding more clothing to cover himself with than just a blanket- the cold was just about unbearable without his makeshift-bedspread.

His hiking boots were the first of his find but were the last that he put on that morning. The cold was no longer able to bite him with several layers of clothing, the most effective piece of clothing being his red sweater that fit snugly under his blue overcoat.

When turning back to the table, most of the weapons been put off to the side with a faded map below and a plate. The plate itself held three sausages and scrambled eggs.

Tord’s brow furrowed at the food. “And how did we manage to get such ingredients?” Hands dropping down on either side of the plate and eyes coming to the two other men.

“A donation from the people.” Paul shrugs, a lighter in hand and a new cigarette in the other. Patryk gives him a worried look about the cigarettes but continues on his way to give Tord the needed utensils.

“Enjoy it while you can, sir.” Pat gives him a light smirk and Tord takes the fork and knife. He eyes the fork for a minute before just putting it away in his back pocket, this wasn't any kind of meal for it and he wasn't really sure where Pat retrieved the knife so he couldn't just put it back.

Instead of staying at the table, Tord gives the other two a nod and walks out of the tent, keeping the plate with him as he ate and walked.

There was frost on the ground with a light chill in the air and as he made his way down through the camp, he couldn't help but notice the soldiers that would give him a quick salute before going back to their work.

Tord was never one for being called “Captain” or “General” or even “King” but just the light title of “sir” fit just fine.

Being called General didn't feel like it was ever going to stick with a guy chewing down on a sausage at five in the morning. And hell this was a good sausage, whoever “donated” it was definitely one with good livestock- not an innuendo.

He should probably assign more men to farming, some bread would take this from great to amazing. But of course farming was never high on his list of interests, maybe later. Right now Tord was on his way to meet with the newest members of his army- usually he wasn't one to care but the newest additions were from this country and proved themselves very resourceful for his army.

The two men on his mind weren't too far from where he was resting, only a few feet from the actual camp. The bigger of the two came into view as he shuffled about in front of their own campfire, his hair oddly similar to the fire before him for it stood up and almost glowed with the colour orange. His eyes came up to Tord when he was just opposite from him with the fire pit between them.

“It’s Matt right?” Tord asked, pointing to him with his fork and half of a sausage on it. The man gives him a nod and slowly a smile begins to snake on to his face.

“I'm happy you remember, for someone like you I wasn't sure you'd have much time with us.” Matt smirked, Tord couldn't help but smile himself.

“Of course, you are my friend. It’s the least I can do!” That wasn't the first time Tord said that, probably not the last either. The only real reason Tord was really holding on to these men was because he needed a guide, mainly using them to find what he wants in the foreign land and then just shrug them off.

Otherwise they’re just as useless as a pen without ink.

Matt flashed him another smile as Tord took another bite of his food- this time he dined a bit on the eggs. “Want some?” He said through a mouthful. Not helping but notice Matt stare at his plate.

“Oh no, I already ate.” Matt shook his head, sitting up straighter. Tord nodded in acknowledgement and bites into his food once more, this is seriously good.

“Where’s your pal?” Tord asks through a mouthful, noting how Matt’s smile falter slightly.

“He said he was going on a hunt, might be a day or two.” Matt mumbled, like he was tattle tailing.

“Hunt? I doubt you could really find anything too big- maybe a stray dog or cat.” Tord frowned as he bites into his food.

“Oh never! Edd doesn't have the stomach to kill a cat, he used to have a pet named Ringo.” Matt explained, Tord almost wanted to ask about the use of the words ‘used to’ have but Matt looks a little too solemn just by the mention of the cat that'd it'd just make things awkward.

He almost wanted to joke about if they ate the cat but Matt already stated their thoughts on what to eat… Tord stares down at his plate and frowns.

This treat won't last and it worries him about having to call for rations. The thought of farming came back again to Tord’s mind but was quickly shot down by a gust of cold wind that bite at his skin, farming won't be possible for a few months.

“Let's hope Edd has good luck with him.” Tord said after a moment, cleaning his plate of any food. Matt nodded and looks down to the fire, the light glinting nicely in his blue eyes.

“Well, later Matt. We’ll be leaving around noon on Tuesday, going to head out West.” He said before turning his back on the man.

“West? You're looking for other survivors, right?” Tord stopped, his hand was already in his pocket with the other holding his plate when he looks over his shoulder.

“Well, yeah.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“It'd be best to head South, the only thing out West are vacant cities and a few stragglers, and monsters.” Matt says, his head dawdling from side to side.

“Hmm? Monster?”

“Yeah, this- monster lives somewhere over there. Huge thing, never seen anything like it.”

“What is this, a bear?”

“Uh, no.” Matt scratched his chin, he bit his lip as Tord watched him. He's tempted to ask more but he was wasting too much time here, he needed to go pack his bag for when they leave later.

So he just shrugs his shoulders and gives Matt light orders on time of departure and a goodbye before making his way back to camp.

… ELSEWHERE ...

His stomach is growling and his eyelid is heavy, he’s dead tired and it's was all due for just walking around without actually catching himself something to eat. It came to a point that the clomping of his feet became lazy shuffling.

The only time he would stop is when he would dunk his head into the small river by his hut when he was thirsty. But he knew his hunger couldn't be quenched with just water. A fool he was for not grabbing himself something a week ago and now he was paying for it with a sleepless night and an empty stomach.

He can see the sun rising and it was a slap in the face that he stood up all night grumbling, but sooner or later he’ll be able to sleep and go back to normal- hopefully.

If he does then he could go and visit those travelers- Matt and Edd. They were fun to have around and maybe they could help him with this week. He has only known them for a month or so but they managed to get under his skin quickly, one of them more than the other. He’d love to visit them right now.

But that didn't seem like much of an option, no one can sleep on an empty stomach and it was just about killing him- literally. He was going to have to go out and at least try to hunt something down.

With a huff he made his way away from the stone wall and small river and out to the street in search for anything that could get him a lead on his dinner- or better yet breakfast.

 

He looked every which way down the street, thankfully for him the town he's holed up in is surrounded by a thick forest and he didn't have to go far before being engulfed by forestry.

Trees sway from the wind and shadows heavy from the rising sun, although it came out being very pretty it was a great disadvantage for him. Red and orange did not go well with him, probably because he’s a eight foot cyclops.

But that's not all, he’s stuck with two purple horns, a long scaly tail and jagged teeth to go with it. He practically hit himself knowing that he should have used his colours to his advantage though, the black on purple scales would have worked just fine for hunting at night- but in the morning? He was the biggest eyesore ever.

He’s loud, easy to see in the daytime and bulky as all hell, the word stealthy was not on his resume.

But of course that'd all change once he’s back to normal, a little bit of sleep and he’d be back to his usual self. Human.

If he could, he would go right to sleep to rid himself of this body and be back to normal.

Goodbye to the horns and hello to sandy brown hair that’d stand on it’s own, blue eyes instead of a dark pit and no claws. The closest thing he had to anything rough on his skin was the calluses on his fingers and feet. One from the lack of shoes and the other because of hard work.

Whenever he really thought about it, it was crazy how his life has changed. He used to be an employee at Rock N’ Rollers, a music shop that’d sell a vast amount of instruments, share music and have open nights for bands to play. Members were called rollers and employees quickly made friends with them, to get a job the employee’s had to know how to play every instrument to help employees with just about anything. There was even a few times that he got to play with the bands and be able to sing at gigs.

It was great and there wasn't another place in the world that'd he would want to be, but of course nice things don't last long. First his life decided to screw him over and then the world decided to end.

Now he’s out here, looking for anything to bite into.

Fuck- this all would have been so much easier if he was just human. Go out, find the boys and trade something of his for some foo-

His thoughts came to a stop when he heard the rustle of leaves, his head jerked in that direction and didn't see anything. The noise was coming from a few feet away and it was confusing to try and pinpoint it for a minute.

It started to feel like he's being mocked when whoever was making the noise started whistling.

Slowly he made his way towards it with a bit of curiosity stirring in him, course it'd be best to stay away from whoever it was but maybe they had something on them that he could eat. Just a light scare and they’ll run, hopefully they’d leave their stuff behind for him to scavenge through.

He was kind of proud of his plan and quickly put on the scariest face that he could, jarring out his teeth and fangs with a growl to really get them running.

The rustling continued and it was just behind a tree, the whistling came to a stop and so did the rustle of leaves.

He grabbed their attention by slapping his hand on to the tree before curving around to stare down at who it was, hoping it was enough to get him a scream and run.

It was a man and he was taking a piss on the tree, the look of shock was clear on his face and quickly came to pure fear. If he hadn't just emptied his load, he was sure that the guy would have pissed his pants.

But he didn't run, he staggered back a bit and quickly zipped his jeans up.

For a second the guy was still, but as soon as the monster before him took a step forward things went from okay to absolute hell for the guy wasn't just some straggler. He's dressed quite nicely with a red turtleneck and blue jacket but there was something strapped to his back. An AK-47, and he knew how to use it.

The monster’s eye went wide from the spray the came from the gun and had to use his arm as a shield to block most of it. The gun was loud and it hurt his ears but the guy kept it going, hoping that it'd keep him away.

But this wasn't going to get him running, instead he jumped at the guy and snagged the gun away. Throwing it behind him and glaring at the man, this had to be enough to make him run. Come on man, just go.

At least he’d get a gun out of this, go back for it later when he ran and put it back at the hut. Thankfully, the guy did run.

He turned tail and ran, leaving the monster alone in forest. In mere minutes as he scrambled up a hill and out of sight… Only to come back ten minutes later with an army behind him.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter Two - A Chase With A Side Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know...

CHAPTER02

Tord was now packing up his supplies for the trip and everyone else was making final adjustments to their own packing when the camp grew quiet, only one of them spoke and it was a man screaming; “Monster, help!”

Tord looked up from his supplies and a man ran through the camp, straight to his pals who tried to calm him down. “Mark! Holy moly there’s a monster out there, it just about killed me!”

Any heads that haven't risen yet did and they were all staring at the man. Tord moved slowly to drop his equipment and watch as the young brunette holds onto the older blonde, the blonde looked a little embarrassed from how his friend was making a scene and even more so when he saw Tord watching.

“Jon, calm dow-

“A monster?” Tord called, heads moved to him. The man, now known as Jon looks to him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. “What monster?” Tord questioned, crossing his arms with his brow furrowing. Jon reluctantly let go of his friend and gave a hasty salute to Tord before he began to babble.

“Sir! This- this thing came at me out in the forest! Eight or ten feet tall, large horns. It just about bit my head off!” Jon was exaggerating greatly as his arms flailed in the air, desperate to make out his description with more than just words.

Tord narrowed his eyes at him and couldn't help but notice Matt coming up from behind Jon. Tord’s eyes came back to the man before him and huffed a sigh.

“How far is it?” Tord questioned, ignoring the whispers that brew from his question around him. Jon looked to him with a spark in his eye, almost thankful.

“Just down the hill, West from here.” Jon explained, pointing towards the way he came from. Tord's eyes flicker back to Matt, and the two share a quick thought before Tord’s eyes whip towards the crowd that surrounded them.

“Ready the trucks, I want two teams with me. Paul, warm up my jeep.” Once his back was on Jon he found Paul and Patryk staring at him, waiting for his next command.

“Yes sir, squad B and Q, you're on! Everyone else stay here and lock up!” Paul ordered as Patryk was already hurrying towards where they parked their vehicles.

“Matt, let's go.” Tord called, rushing in and out from his tent and now strapping a holster and gun to his waist. People were hurrying every which way to meet the orders they’ve been given.

“Wait, what about Edd?” Matt questioned, staring at the jeep that roared to life and drove to be between him and Tord. Mud and leaves being thrown into the wind from the tires, Tord hopped into the back seat and looked to Matt with a hand stretched out to him.

“I'm sure he’s fine, now come on.” Tord rolled his eyes. Looking back to him it was clear that he was saddened by his lack of caring, but Matt still took his hand.

Once he was in the jeep Tord patted Paul’s shoulder who was settled in the drivers seat. Patryk was riding shotgun and to Tord's right was Jon who looked a little shaken for he was just dragged into the Red Leader’s own jeep by his second in command.

“Alright now, lead us to it kid.” Tord said as Paul stepped on the gas, riding towards where Jon first directed with two trucks behind him. One of them branded with the letter B and the other with Q in white paint.

It wasn't long until the three vehicles were driving down the hill, roaring past wilting trees and a rocky landscape. The bumpy ride was bothersome but it was all worth it when their prize came into view.

“Holy hell.” Tord mumbled under his breath.

Damn was it big, and purple- weird. It looked to be at least six or seven feet tall, it made Tord’s stomach jump and heart beat faster than it should. Half of him was freaking out from its size while the other half was too busy thinking of what spices would go good with it to really care about much else.

With something that big Tord won't have to worry about farming- what if there is more? They could breed these things and just eat them like they were cattle or even use them in fights. He should get one as a pet.

All these thoughts were jumping into his head that he had no idea about the wicked grin resting on his face. “Is that it?” He called over the engine and wind. Both Jon and Matt respond with yes, Matt a little late as he stared at it in awe.

It didn't take long for the monster to look back and stare at them. It had only one eye and made Tord ten times more excited. Even more so when it started to run. It was almost funny to see the sudden fear on its face as it dashed away, running on its hind legs like it was in a cartoon.

Paul kicked the car up a notch and even though the ride was getting bumpier they were getting much closer. Patryk was yelling into a walkie talkie and it didn't take long for his orders to reach the two trucks behind them to speed off towards the monster. They came up on either side of the monster and those riding in the back opened fire on it.

The monster raised it’s arms to hide from the bullets though it did little for it was only fed more lead. Soon enough the monster fought back, throwing itself at the truck on it’s right and then attacking the other. The first one was tipped over but the other only swayed.

“Get us up there!” Tord ordered, not liking how this was going.

“Yes sir.” Paul called and the jeep lurched forward from more power being fed to it’s engine. Tord sat up in the jeep and quickly opened the box he had strapped to the back of it, the inside filled with a collection of weapons and the first one he pulled out was a mighty powerful hellsing. He loaded it with a harpoon and aimed it at the monster, resting his arm on the bar of the jeep as he did.

When he pulled the trigger, the harpoon met its goal and dug deep into the monster’s left shoulder. It gave a blood curdling cry that made the hair on the back of Tord’s neck stand and when it looked back to him Tord merely waved.

Thankfully this worked far more into his favour for whoever was driving the truck decided to use this distraction to their advantage by ramming the truck into the monster. This set the monster off its feet and to the ground, it's body rolling downhill uncontrollably.

The truck came to a stop as the monster was now rolling away from them on their right. The hill was too steep for them to drive the truck to go down so the riders hopped out. The jeep stopped just before where the monster fell and Tord jumped out in haste. He ignored Pat, Paul and even Matt’s calls for him to come back as he hurries down, adrenaline was pumping through him and he didn't want to lose it. After days on end of the same routine it seems like this was his lucky break; like hell he’s just gonna let it roll away.

He was the first going down the hill and once there, he found himself alone in someone’s backyard. There was a kid’s tree fort, and a few rusted bikes on the ground. Not too far was the house and Tord just barely caught a glimpse of the monster’s tail slinking by the side of it. Tord gripped his weapon tight and hurried after it, once Tord was out on the street the monster was halfway down it. Even though the thing was now limping, it was clear it was still pretty damn fast.

“Damn you’re fast.” Tord said under his breath, quickly running back into the backyard and grabbing one of the bikes. When he came back to the road, he was peddling down towards where he last saw the monster. He didn't even notice it until he was riding it that the bike was decorated with little purple butterflies and pink flowers, it was a girl’s bike. It wasn't what he would choose under these conditions but it was faster than breaking into a car and hot wiring it.

Once at the end of the road, he looked both ways for where the monster went and found him to his left. It was hunched over and staggering towards a fuel station, Tord readied another shot but when he held up his weapon it became clear that he needed to get closer. He swore under his breath and rushed towards the monster once again.

He watched as the monster hurried behind the station and disappeared, not once looking back for if it was followed. Tord wanted to joke about how this was starting to feel like a game of tag but he was out of breath. Fuck, he needs to work on his cardio.

When he finally reached the station, he rode behind it to find that it was in front of a small park, there was no sign of the monster until he heard the clatter just to his left. Turning his head, Tord found a gaping hole in the back of the station. He ditched the bike and readies another harpoon to his weapon, there’s no way he’s gonna wait for the others when the monster’s over there.

Slowly he takes a step forward to peek inside the large hole, inside was the monster but it's back was to him. It was huffing and its shoulders rose with each huff of air. The tail lied dead behind it while his other limbs moved- the fucker was stuffing his face with the food here!

Even as a black ooze dribbled from his wound the thing seemed to only care for what it had found. Tord’s face became puzzled as he watched it feast on ripped bags of crisps and small hot sticks from the counter. Aisles pushed to its side as it ate, it wasn't long for Tord to find the harpoon he used earlier sitting in a pool of the black ooze just next to the monster.

It probably thought it lost them when it got down to the town, free and safe to gorge on the food here. “Stupid.” Tord mumbled, regretting it for the monster stopped eating. Tord stood stalk still as the monster looked over its shoulder and stared at him. He could practically feel the low rumble in its chest as it glowered down at him, shuffling back from him and turning about to glare at him dead on.

“Jeez, you’re even bigger than I thought you were,” Tord said under his breath, looking over the large figure before him. “The hell are you, anyways?” He added with a chuckle, lowering his weapon as he does. The monster doesn't swipe at him and Tord decides to take a risk and step forward. When the monster doesn't do anything Tord just stares at it, right into that big black eye.  
…

He’s not really sure what to do, he could hit the guy but after just messing with one of them- what would happen if he actually hurt one? These guys are insane and by the looks of this one he’s probably the craziest. Maybe he's the leader, he did get to be in that jeep back there. Probably a bigshot.

But why isn't this guy trying to kill him, he still has that crossbow thing on his arm, why not just finished him off now? Is he waiting for the others?

There was not one bit of this that he liked and even more when the guy started walking up to him, not even caring that he was stepping into a pool of his blood. The black gunk staining his boots and wherever he stepped had the bottom of his boot printed on it. “Are you even looking at me, it's hard to tell with that eye of yours.”

The guy received only a grunt, which stopped him in his tracks. “Wait, do you understand what I'm saying.” He asks, gawd this is weird.

When he responded with another grunt, the guy smiled- it was kind of creepy. 

Now he had absolutely no idea what to do, this was not how he pictured his day to go and it seemed like it was getting worse and worse. Sure he finally got something to eat but he’s tired, hurt and is being attacked by these blue coated assholes.

Speaking of which, he has never seen these guys before and all of a sudden there are dozens of them. They have working cars, weapons, uniforms, not to mention this blue coat has a foreign accent. It's Norwegian and for some reason it makes him sound far more cocky than it should.

“Got a name big guy?” Blue coat smirks. This time his response was just a glare, even if he could talk why would he tell him? This ass shot him.

Before blue coat says another word, the radio on his belt crackles to life. “Oi, Tord, you okay buddy? We just found where the monster is.” Wait, Tord? What kind of name is that? Sounds like that name you’d give to your pet turtle. Tord the turtle.

Tord picks up the radio and talks into it. “Just fine, what the hell took you guys so long?” He smirks, thankfully taking a few steps back.

“Took a while for us all to get down here, and to find the trail of blood- weird black goo. We’re just about to blow this thing up, so if you hear anything- you’ll know it's us.”

Tord’s eyes grew just as wide as the big black one in front of him did. “WAIT  
PATR-

He was cut off from the explosion from his left, concrete being blown into the room that used to be a wall. Behind him, he felt another blast as glass cracked and exploded into the room- after a few seconds came another explosion just outside from the fuel stations. It was enough to cause the ground to shake and ceiling begin to crumble.

Right away, he knew what to do. He had to run like hell and hope that he doesn't get caught under it all, but as he looked for an exit his eye came upon the man before him on the ground. He’s unconscious, his right arm pinned under the rubble and blood seeping from his head. The dark liquid reflecting the light of the fire around them oddly. Dust and soot already covered his body and he wouldn't be surprised if he broke something...

He could leave him behind, but could he do that? Leave someone to die when he could do something before they did? Did he have the stomach to do something like that? Was he already dead? His thoughts were buzzing on just what he should do.

His mind only snapping back into place when he heard the ceiling crumble. Oh gawd. He probably shouldn't-he really shouldn't- but he could and there's something in his gut telling him that he would...and will.

As fast as he could he grabbed the man he only knew to be Tord and rushed out of the crumbling building, hoisting him on his right shoulder and he leaped out from the building and into the vacant park. He caught a glimpse behind him of the station falling to the ground and soldiers just in front of it. He was scared that they would shoot at him but they didn't. Was it because they didn't see him or was it that he had Tord? Hecouldn't think of that now, he needed to get out of there-now.

He ran harder than before, because now he had something in his belly, something that will keep him going a little bit longer before his body gives out.

He thought about heading towards home but could he do that? It’s close but he isn't sure he do that with these guys on his tail, they’d probably just blow it up too.

How did they even find him anyways? There had to be something- his blood. Of course it was that.

Fuck, he needs to take care of that soon. New plan, make sure he loses these guys, find the river, follow it up to home and go to sleep as fast as soon as possible. Bandage himself and this guy up and then dump him off somewhere.

Will it work? No fucking idea but it's better than just running around blindly.

He scurried around half the town, climbing the side of buildings and crawling through the holes and crumbling homes of others. There was even one time that he stopped to take a break in a church before making one last swivel in the town before he found the river: it was freezing cold. When following it up North it didn't take long for him to find home.

Remember Rock n’ Rollers? Well that's his home now, his old home was a ratty apartment with a mean landlord. At the front, the sign was rusted and it was missing two R’s and the E in the name. If it had power then the lights would glow in a bright red but now they’re just a dead, rusty maroon. The building is made of concrete and brick with only the stage and an addition second floor are made of wood. Unfortunately upstairs is gone and is replaced with a gaping hole, a tarp was all that was needed to block rain or snow but usually it was left open so he could see the stars.

None of the other buildings were any better than this one and this one held a special place in his heart. He only spent a few months holed up in this place but he has already made it sustainable and a place to call home.

Half of it was dedicated to his workshop so he could make needed materials or parts of his shelter, another area was all storage. Most of it was clothing while the rest was things like weapons and in the corner a guitar- he gave it the name Susan and did his best to keep her together… Even if that involved duck tape.

The rest was all just leisure, the fireplace, his bed (which was a couch) and the river that slipped into the gap in the building.

The river wasn't there before everything went to shit, but it is now since nobody was tending to the Dam up north from here. He could only guess that there was a malfunction or was ruined like the rest of the world right away, but the place gave out and this river came in. It was the only thing he could go off of.

But he was lucky that it wasn't contaminated- or so he guesses because he’s been using it for just about everything. From hydration to bathing but he’s probably not going to go skinny dipping for a few months with winter coming. There was already the fear of it freezing over. He’s gonna have to store some water and figure out what to do about this hole.

Jeez, he had enough problems as it is and this guy is already making it harder. Tord the tortoise, or was it turtle? Doesn't matter. Slowly he shrugged the guy off his shoulder and lied him down on the sofa, he was a little thankful that the guy doesn't look as creepy as he does when he’s awake. Goodbye creepy smile and hello… Uh, not-so-creepy- sleeping man...?

Tord looked to be a bit older than him when he’s human, early twenties maybe? Probably not, if he has an army with him he has to have more experience than what he’s thinking. What if they’re mercenaries? No, most mercs don't have matching uniforms- least that's what video games told him. Whatever, this guy needs to be tended to and ironically the only way he can help Tord is by going to sleep.

This is not how he expected his day to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart will be added later to the story.


	3. Chapter Three - Twelve Facebook Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually when two people meet, they begin by saying "hi" or give a cheesy pick-up line...  
> That shit doesn't exists here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Sai-Suga for editing the chapter, and apologies for nagging you about it.

CHAPTER03

God, everything hurt. His back, his arms, legs but most off all his head. When he moved about in his bed, it felt like there was a rock being jostled about in his skull. Speaking of his bed, damn it was soft, like it was not a bed at all but a huge marshmallow that he was sinking into. There was no way that this was his bed.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared out, almost wanting to laugh when he found himself lying down and staring at the stars through a huge hole in the roof. There was a fire to his right and he took a moment to stare at the flames. He hadn't woken up like this in a long time.

Slowly, he rose from where he was lying to hold himself up by his elbows. He expected to see Paul or Patryk and he was already brewing a few things to say to those two. His memory was hazy but the last thing he remembered was what Patryk said to him over the radio. His anger was bubbling in his stomach for them to just do something like that. The least they could have done is ask where he is before they blow everything sky high.

They aren't there. No one is. 

But someone was.

The evidence was clear. The first clue would be that Tord is even here, the second being his wounds have been taken care of for his right arm was bandaged. His leg was set and when he reached one hand up he felt another bandage on his head. It wasn't done properly but it’s there and it's still fresh gauze. The last clue was the wood on the fire, they hadn't become coals but was lightly charred.

Tord was lying on a couch and seeing that there wasn't another pointed that there was probably one person taking care of him. Tord had only three questions: who were they, why were they helping him and where were they?

Maybe it was that Edd guy. He still hadn't seen him since a few days ago and their talk was quick. But, then again, where were Matt and the others?

Thankfully his questions came to a stop when he heard footsteps. Quickly Tord lied his head back down and closed his eyes. Listening for whoever it was that came into the room, their footsteps grew louder before they came to a stop just a few feet from him. He heard the rustle of something and soon enough he figured that they were adding wood to the fire.

Slowly, Tord peeked one eye open and for a moment his mouth was left ajar. It turned out his saviour was quite the looker as the first thing that caught his attention was his hair, light sandy brown hair that seemed to just stand on it’s own as if it was gelled. His eyes glinted from the fire to show a deep blue, a hooked nose and thin lips that still gave the illusion that they were plush. He looked to be about six foot four, maybe a bit taller than Tord but from where Tord was he couldn't really tell. He had a heavy set to his shoulders and if it weren't for that damn sweater Tord would probably see a nicely toned body. He began questioning himself if he was still asleep and this was some fantasy that his mind decided to pull on him.

Tord’s eyes continued to rake down the man, all the way to his feet where he came to stare that them. “Why’re you wearing my boots?” He questioned, not surprised about how the man jumped.

When he looked down to him, his brow was furrowed and Tord was surprised to see his left ear was pierced. “Fuck, how long have you been up?” He responded, his voice low.

“For as long as it took me to realize you're wearing my boots,” Tord says back, sitting up properly on the couch, damn it was soft. “Mind if I ask who you are?” Tord added , giving the man a quivered brow. To his surprise the man merely glared at him.

“Shouldn't you be saying thank you? It's the least you could say after I saved your ass.” He grumbled, looking back to the fire before his eyes flickered back to Tord.

“Thank you, complete stranger that I don't know.” Tord said, almost loving the glare he got from the man before he turned back on him. The man walked to the other end of the sofa by Tord’s feet and crouched down, grabbing at a set of clothes and throwing them up to Tord.

“The name’s Tom.” He said as Tord looks over the clothes to realize they were his. He was only wearing a light tank top under the sleeping bag and he felt better to have his red sweater and overcoat, and the man’s name.

“Just Tom?” Tord asked, getting another glare from the man. “You know if you keep that up, you're face is gonna be stuck like that.” Tord smirked. Slipping his sweater on he peers at the rest of his clothing, all that is left is his overcoat.

“Where’s my gun? And my holster?” Tord questioned, patting around the blankets and then to his waist to find neither his helsing or revolver there. Tom stood up and walked towards the counter on the other end of the large room, raising the weapons from a crate that sat on the counter for Tord to see. “My babies.” Tord whined.

“They got in the way when I was tending your wounds, you were out for a while.” Tom said, dropping them back into the crate and Tord couldn't help but wince- those things aren't toys.

“Thanks, I guess.” He mumbled, there was a small pause before Tord stared back up the man. “Now who the fuck are you?”

“What?” Tom looked back to him, quite puzzled for they have just gone over this. Tord’s hand came to rest on the bandage on his head.

“I was in a burning building, and when I woke up I found myself with you and not with my friends and comrades.” Tord stated, watching him carefully. Tom seemed unfazed by this information, only a sigh in what he guessed was relief.

“And?” Tom asked. 

Tord thought for a moment he wasn't listening.

“And? Why the hell am I here with you?? A complete stranger no less.” Tord said, slightly frustrated by how calm this guy was being.

“I wouldn't say a complete stranger.” Tom grumbled under his breath, Tord gave him a cocked eyebrow. When Tom looked to him he gave him a dirty look. “You shot me!” He exclaimed.

“I’ve shot tons of people! What makes you so special?” Tord argued, feeling like he's arguing with a child. The look on Tom’s face was a little taken aback from what Tord had said and he couldn't blame him, if Tord had to count down how many lives he’s responsible for taking- it would probably total to more men in his entire army.

Thankfully Tom recovers after a quick wipe of his face with his palms, making it clear that he too was frustrated. Tord hears him sigh before he gawked at what the man did.

Quickly, Tom removed his sweater and undershirt to reveal his chest. At first Tord was taken aback by how Tom kept himself so- fuck, wait.

Tord averted his gaze for a moment before looking back to see it wasn't that Tom wasn't showing himself off but it was the bandage on his left shoulder.

“Let me say it again,” Tom stated, his hands were slightly bounded by the clothes he still held but he reached up with one hand to point at the bandage. “You shot me. With a fucking harpoon, this morning.” He said slowly, Tord’s expression went from confused to disbelief.

Tom stood there a few minutes more half naked before putting his sweater and undershirt back on. “Bullshit, there's no way you’re that monster!”

“Then how the fuck did I get this wound?!” Tom argued, this was not going well.

“It's the apocalypse, you could have gotten that from anyone!” Tord said it like it was obvious, beginning to feel uncomfortable on the sofa and he wanted to get off it and away from this guy.

“It's the apocalypse and you don't believe it's possible that I'm the ‘monster’? Jesus Tord, think!” Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. Tord opened his mouth to argue but he thought back over Tom’s words.

“How do you know my name?” Tord asked, lowering his voice so he was calm.

“You were talking to someone on your radio, they called you Tord and I put two and two together. If you're wondering, the damn thing broke when you fell.” Tom sighed. Tord thought this over one more time, there was no one in there with them and what he’s saying makes sense. But there was just one last question.

“Why did you save me?” Tord asked, looking to Tom with his head slightly golfed to the side.

…

Tom raised his brow from the question, so he believed him now? Finally, this guy was starting to get real fucking annoying. Back to his question. Why did Tom save him?

Tom was actually asking himself that earlier when he was tending to their wounds. He could have just ran away from the station and when he lost the other guys he could have dropped Tord off in a ditch or something. He wasn't sure why he brought Tord to his home but he quickly made a plan.

It's his only reason he didn't just tend to his wounds and then drop him off instead of letting him sleep here. “You were going to die, and I need to talk to you about something.” Tom answered, walking towards Tord and grabbing his blue overcoat.

“It's obvious that you're the leader of those blue coats: you're dressed better than the others. Your weaponry and the jeep proved it. I don't want to fight you or any of your men and I think it'd be best if you stay out of my hair. What I'm trying to say is: call off your men and leave me alone.” Tom huffed, watching as Tord’s eyes now slink down to stare at his blankets. Tom lowered the blue overcoat to look at Tord entirely. He seemed to be in deep thought and when he spoke it was like he came to realize his own plan.

“No.” Tord said. Confusion came over Tom as he cautiously took a few steps back.

“What?” Tom questioned, Tord shuffling on his couch to look at Tom and for a second he looked like he was trying to pitch him some business deal.

“Dude, no. You're a goddamn- shapeshifter or something! I want you!” Tord exclaimed, he looked so sure for himself until he thought it over. “Wait no, I want you to work for me, yeah? Agh!” His correction ended painfully when he moved too fast, swinging his entire body with his legs to come over the front of the sofa which caused his insides to ache.

His chest felt like it was burning. ”The fuck?” He growled while grasping a hold of his chest, hating the sigh he got from Tom.

“Don't push yourself, you have two broken ribs.” Tom explained.

“What're you a fucking Doctor? If so, you're a shitty one.” Tord groaned, leaning back against the sofa to be squished into the cushion, panting. For Tom it set him back a bit as the man looked to be less in pain but something else.

Tord seemed to notice this and gave him a suggestive cocked eyebrow. Tom didn't even know his mouth was open until he cleared his throat. “Back to business. Now what do you mean by work for you?” Tom asked, chewing the inside of his mouth as he did.

Tord settled into the cushions and slowly dragged the blanket back over himself for it fell. “Well with your abilities, I want to bring them to their full potential. I think it's pretty clear what I mean Tommy boy.” He said, Tom frowned at the nickname.

“I hardly know anything about you or what you represent.” Instead of just standing there, Tom moved away to look after the fire. The wood he put on a few minutes ago was burning brightly now so Tom merely gave the logs a shove with his poking stick.

“We don't represent anything. The closest we come to anything politic is that we’re a communist group, and there's no religion that we’re trying to put on anyone. Hell, I'm an atheist but I'm not saying fuck you to anyone who believes in something.”

“Wait, communist?” Tom looked up to Tord from the fire.

“Yeah, you do know what communism is right?” Tord tilted his head to the side, smirking.

“Course I do!” Tom grumbled, dropping the stick to the ground next to him and sitting cross legged before the fire.

“Well anyways, what was the other part of your excuse? You don't know me?” Tom didn't have to look to know his smile is broadening, he heard Tord shuffle on the couch before he answered.

“Currently my job occupation is being the leader of the Red Army, my sign is Aries, born April second and I love pineapples. I think badminton is for wussies and I think… If my memory serves me right, I have only twelve Facebook friends and I'm currently not in a relationship.” Tord took in a deep breath after his speel and practically swam in the look of shock on Tom’s face.

“Twelve Facebook friends?” Tom asked, doing his best to sound as shocked as possible.

“Oh fuck you,” Tord brushed the sarcasm off with a smile, it seemed that the monster does have a sense of humor. “I'm not one of those deadbeat people trying to get the most friends.” He added. “How many friends did you have Mr. Popular?”

“Dude, I don’t even have friends in real life. I never had Facebook.” Tom snorted from the look on the man’s face.

“You poor little abomination.” Tord whined, a hand on his chest like a mother would if something drastic happened to their child. This time when Tord moved, it was hesitant and slow so he could lean out of the cushion. “So?” He called. “You in?”

Tom frowned down to the fire. “You want me...to join your army.” He said slowly, ignoring Tord as he stood up and starts walking about. “Yep.” He assured.

“And what do I get out of all of this?” Tom asked, wincing when he heard Tord reach for his guns and ready his revolver. By instinct, Tom’s body tensed up when Tord walks back to him. He could hear him stop just behind him.

“Well, for one. You won't be dead.” Tord began, Tom felt the barrel of the gun come to the back of his skull. There were no actual bullets in the weapon but to feel the cool trace of it on him was still jarring. “You wouldn't be living alone,” Tord continued, the barrel slowly snaking down Tom’s head. He resisted the urge to shiver from how cold the metal was as it continued down the back of his neck. “You’ll have decent clothes, we’re always moving so you'd never get tired of the scenery.” The barrel was now coming to settle on the centre of his back. “If you agree, I might just make you my second in command.” Tom waited for more but the gun stayed there, right on his spine. There's movement again behind him but the gun remained there.

“Is this some sort of military tactic?” Tom questioned. He looked back to see Tord crouched down behind him. There’s less than a foot of space between the two with Tord hunched forward carefully and Tom leaning back to look at him.

“Nope, but please treat my babies with some respect. If you’re wondering, you have to accept- otherwise we'll hunt your ass down.” Tord brought the revolver back up between the two men, tapping the side of it on Tom’s temple with a smirk.

Damn was this guy creepy, but that didn't mean he'd get him that easy with a measly gun. To show his point, Tom flashed him a quick glare with a small taste of what Tord is trying to get outta him. Tom could feel a slight tingle in his eyes as they became pitch black. “You sure about that?” He growled, to his surprise Tord reacted differently than from his expectations.

He lowered the gun but smiled brightly at Tom. “You gonna change again?” He whispered it like it was a dirty secret. “How does it work, do your eyes just meld into one? Or do you lose your eyes and another shows up?” He didn't even wait for Tom’s response for he jabbed a finger out at Tom’s left eye.

“Woah, woah!” Tom exclaimed, grabbing him by his wrist. Quickly blinking away any sign of the monster in him from Tord. Tord pouted from his loss but Tom just shoved him off. “Crazy fucker.” He mumbled under his breath, staring at the man before him who now had his legs crossed. Tom waited for him to say something. There was a moment of silence before the man finally spoke. “So you in?”

Tom glared at him but his eyes came away from him to the gun, even if he did get away from Tord, he knew the ass would go back to his army and come back. Tom could kill him, it was easy and he could do it now. But the army will still come, and could Tom live with the fact that he killed someone?

Tom took a deep breath and gave Tord a hard look, only to be returned with a smirk.


	4. Chapter Four - The Puppet And The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GET A SHITTY UPDATE, AND YOU GET A SHITTY UPDATE.
> 
> Tord wakes up, Tom's a dick and Matt's worried...  
> Did I miss anyone?

CHAPTER04

I think it's fair to say that Tord hadn't slept well in years until that night. That sofa must've had magical powers or something because he slept like a rock. It was pretty hard going to sleep with Tom complaining about not just going back to camp but Tord was too tired to care- partially Tom’s fault. He just waved the big guy away and rested his head.

When morning came, it was almost something out of a dream when he woke to snowflakes on his cheeks. When opening his eyes he expected to see a grumbling Tom above him but the man was nowhere in sight, Tord was a little sad to see that the man wasn't there but at the same time he could use the privacy.

After a few swears for moving too fast, Tord got up to browse through Tom’s home. Right away he went looking for his weapons stash, he was a bit of a fanatic when it came to weapons. He found the stash in a closet, happily opening the doors to find the weapons like it was the gate to Narnia.

Unfortunately the stash was disappointing, all there was was a 9mm pistol with three bullets, two shovels and a sledgehammer that didn't have a speck of blood on it unlike the shovels. “You’re so boring Thomas.” Tord mumbled, eyes dropping over to the other side of the wardrobe to stare at the bass.

“Well hello.” He hummed as he grabbed a hold of the bass-guitar, it had a grey rim with a checkered inner pattern and a strap to match. If it weren't for the duck tape covering half of it Tord would’ve call her a beauty. He also noticed the lack of blood on it, something of importance? He turned the guitar over and checked it for any notes or symbols to point that it was a gift but he couldn't find any, especially when someone took it from him.

“What're you doing?” He heard Tom growl, was he aware that he was doing it right into Tord’s ear? It left something in Tord to twist and squirm, something that isn't new but at the same time it felt fresh in his gut and Tord didn't like it. Hesitantly Tord turns around to face the man, not liking how he gave the impression that he was towering over him. Tord’s fucking six foot three and this ass makes him feel as short as a shrimp.

“Does it matter now, I'm not doing it anymore.” Tord shrugged, Tom continued to glare at him. “Ever heard of smiling?” Tord teased, doing his best to get rid of this eerie aura from Tom.

After a moment he’s successful, the brute backed off but not after leaning past Tord to put the guitar back in its place. “Don't touch my stuff.” Tom grumbled as he walked away.

“Jeez, can you stop being such a hardass?” Tord complained, watching as Tom walked towards the river. Tord's eyes slowly snake down Tom to stare at his boots. “And when are you gonna give those back?”

Tom looked back to him and then to where he was staring. “You’re not using them.”

“Just use your own shoes won't you?” Tord rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he does. The small pit of silence from the two unsettling Tord as he stared at the other man. “You do have shoes, right?”

“The big me isn't a size eleven, first time it happened my shoes were ruined.” He explained, kicking the back of one boot with the other as he does.

“Speaking of your monster side, how does it work? Do you just snap into it or what?” Tord asked, Tom opened his mouth to speak but caught himself for a minute to think before actually answering.

“I can control it but not entirely, I can turn myself over but to change back I have to go to sleep. Not only that but some days I'd just wake up as a monster, usually once or twice a week.” He explained, scratching back of his head as he does.

“Okay, how'd you get it?” The question didn't faze Tom like Tord thought it would. Instead of just telling him like he has with everything else, Tom gives him a cocky little grin.

“I'm gonna keep that to myself.” His grin widening from his words, surprisingly that same feeling in Tord’s gut from earlier came back. Tord opened his mouth to argue but is cut off by a knock on the door.

Both of their expressions boiled down to curiosity but change in a heartbeat after they hear the voice of the person behind the door.

“Tom, you there?” They call, their voice slightly muffled. It was a man and Tord was ready to see who it was until he saw Tom, even though the man hasn't shown many emotions besides grumpy- Tord was dumbstruck by something so alien and odd from Tom.

The man looked smaller and a little flustered, is he okay? Tord squinted his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. “The hell is wrong with you?” Tord whisper-yelled. Tom snapped out of whatever the hell he was under and gave Tord a quick glare. “Shut up!” He whisper-yelled back. There has to be some better way to say that.

“Tom?” They called again, both of the men’s eyes flickered to the door before coming back to the other.

“If you say anything, I'll strangle you.” He pointed out at him as he walked towards the door, Tord stuttered a few minutes but shuts up when Tom looked over his shoulder with a warning of black eyes.

When Tord was quiet, Tom slowly came to look back at the door and opened it just enough so only Tom could see through and Tord was stuck watching his back. “Tom! For a second you scared me, I thought you weren't home.” Said whoever it was, god this is killing Tord. Whoever it was that got Tom to look so flustered made Tord very much so intrigued in knowing who the miracle worker was.

“Uhh, hey. What're you doing over here?” Tom asked, and Tord just about lost his balance from his voice. He sounded like he was talking to his- wait. Quickly Tord hurried to stand just in front of the door, the two continue to talk but when Tord put his body up against the door Tom stops in mid sentence. Tom was the one holding the door and had to use his leg to keep it ajar for him to look at whoever it was.

Tord rolled onto his side and crossed his arms with a smirk when Tom gave him a scowl. Tom put the door between his head and whoever it is to properly glare at him. “Bugger off!” He grumbled quietly.

“Tom? Who’s there?” They ask.

“Yes Thomas, who's there?” Tord chimed in, Tom’s eyes narrow and Tord could see the black seep in so it looked like he had black slits for eyes. He must’ve thought of it intimidating but it just fuelled Tord. “Don't leave your boy hanging.” He whispered.

“Tom?” Tord watched the sudden appearance of a hand on Tom’s shoulder as it tried to pull him back into view and Tom’s face became a light bulb with a tint of red. Tom jerked his head away from the door to look at his friend, or better yet his crush... “Who’s there?” They asked again and Tord takes this as his cue. Grabbing the head of the door he swings it wide open and out of Tom’s grasp to give them a view of himself.

Tord put on a shit eating grin, and then he saw who it was. His smile faltered.

… EARLIER …

Man was it cold out, it was probably the third time he had to rewrap his scarf to feel like it covered just about every inch of his face.

Edd’s fingers were numb but they seemed to still be able to hold up his hunting rifle, for the past few hours he’s been trying to find a good name for it like Tom did with his guitar but nothing good was coming to mind. He had Ruth, Shelly, Shelia and Gord but none of them came out as interesting or something that'd stick. Maybe he should ask Tom, he’s close to his place and the dude was lonely- it wouldn't hurt to see him.

Wait, no. Focus on hunting, even if it's kind of pointless. It seemed like those guys back at camp have enough food for a whole town and he could have stayed back with Matt, even though it's been only a day Edd missed Matt.

The two are like peas and carrots, which is funny given the fact that Matt’s favourite colour is orange and Edd’s is green. They’ve known each other ever since first grade and it wasn't long until they became best friends. When high school came along the two were like glue but once college struck, both went after their own dreams with only a phone call every so often.

Edd wanted to become an animator, he already had a few ideas of what he wanted to do and the whole family backed him up. He always had a knack for drawing and after days on end of watching cartoons he had a passion to bring his drawings to life.

Matt was another story, his family never had time for his hopes and dreams, it wasn't that they didn't care or anything but that his father juggled two jobs and his mother struggled to take care of all the kids. By the end of the day they were too tired to give much attention. Not only that but his ideas were everywhere, he wanted to be a chef, a designer, an artist, a model, and so much more. It only stopped when college knocked on his door did he settle for a director in film.

The boy’s connections slowly burned out until senior year when Matt left college, it was just a year after his father passed and Matt was struggling with grades. After a few months with his mother to make sure she was in good hands, Matt visited Edd. He came over with a bottle of cheap wine and after a few movies and a heart to heart talk, Matt spent the night at Edd’s apartment. A night stretched into weeks and then months of Edd coming home from work to greet his friend everyday. Matt had gotten a job at a nearby bookstore to help pay rent while Edd went to his classes.

Edd loved every minute of it and when the holidays came, he was able to score two seats for both Matt and his mother for a family dinner. It seemed like the norm. Course- when the world ended, so did their “norm” and it changed to scouring what was left of Britain.

The first few months were a rocky start for the both of them. At the time most of Edd’s family was on vacation in another country and Matt’s was four days away attending a wedding. Power and Internet were dreamlike luxuries so it wasn’t long until the both of them fully lost connections with their families. Edd had a panic attack and Matt was scared to leave Edd behind to see his family, in the end he stayed. 

Three days later they finally left the apartment and began to map out their new world.

Usually Edd would say the apocalypse was the worst thing that happened to them but sometimes he’d say it was a blessing- but that's usually when he’s pressed up against his best friend’s chest at night, trying to conserve body heat through the cold. You know- that sort of thing.

When you throw wild animals, diseases, bandits, weather, on and off isolation, and possible starvation at someone; they're going to look for an escape. And it seemed like Edd’s escape was Matt. There are so few sane people left and being with Matt is so much better than all of them, the only other that Edd really knew was that guy named Tom.

Edd’s pretty sure the guy is a loner. He’s nice and not a threat to him and Matt but he seems pretty distant. Even though he shared a fair amount with the two, Edd always got the feeling like he was hiding something…

Oh well!

Edd shrugged it all off and stood up, he looked around for which path to take to Tom’s house. Either would do and it doesn't really matter, so Edd just goes down the prettier one. He slings the hunting rifle onto his back as he walks down the hill he's on. Earlier he heard gunfire and for a split second he was scared out of his mind the army was going on a rampage through the woods, thankfully when it stopped he corrected himself. But it's possible with the equipment they had- it didn't help when moments after the gunfire there was an explosion.

It was one of the reasons that Edd was even out here, he needed to get away from all of them. Too many people with too many weapons that it left Edd feeling small and scared, especially when they met the leader. The guy was like a freaking god that could smite both him and Matt with the snap of his fingers, too much for someone so little.

Just thinking of it made Edd shiver- or that was just the cold. He’s happy that Tom’s place is close because the cold was beginning to settle in his bones and it is not nice. Edd can't help but smile when the words Rock N’ Rollers came into view.

He could come in from the gaping hole or the front door which was closer. Front door will do.

Edd knocked on the wood and listened in, he could hear Tom shuffle on the other side, for a second it sounds like Tom was arguing with someone.

“Tom, you there?”

… NOW …

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Those were the words going on a loop in Tom’s head. Every minute that had passed with this guy Tord in his life is getting worse and worse.

With the door now wide open, Edd is able to get a full view of his guest and it felt like everything in Tom just shattered into a million little pieces. And even more from the words that escape his mouth.

“Tord?” Edd called and holy hell Tom thought for a second that he was already dead and in hell, Tord’s the devil and Edd was some sick puppet of his. But when he looked to Tord, the ass looks just as shocked as he does.

“You know him?!” Tom shouted, hating that when he did Tord said it too- towards him. Both of them pointing to Edd who stands there just as confused as them.

Heads turn about to connect a triangle for the three men for a few moments before one finally spoke. “Can someone please explain what is going on?” Edd whispered, as if scared of the two towering men before him.

Neither of the men felt comfortable to talk due to the sudden realization but Tom forced himself to say something, anything for his friend’s sake. “It's seems like there's no need for introductions.”

“Yeah.” Tord agreed, he doesn't sound as shaky as Tom but he too just came to realize something. “How the hell do you two know each other?” Tord blinked.

“Oh! We met just two months into the apocalypse, started trading things.” Edd answered, flashing a light smile that eased Tom for a moment. “I actually came by for a few things, unless you're busy.”

“What no, don't go.” Tom pleaded, but he doesn't let Edd into his home just yet. “What do you need?” He asked, ignoring the gaping mouth of Tord next to him.

“Well I need your opinion on a few names.” He said, giving a nervous laugh.

“You came out all this way just for my opinion?” Tom asked with a light grin, Edd snickered at the thought and readies an explanation before Tord cuts him off.

“No, weren't you hunting or something?” He asked, his voice sounded a little more pinched as he took a step forward and in front of Tom.

“Yeah, how do you know?” Edd asked, tilting his head to the side- damn it's cute, does he even deserve to be here in this hellhole when he's just too precious?

“Matt told me.”

...Out with the good and in with the bad, Tom cleared his throat and gives Tord a glare.

“And when did he tell you? How do you know him?” Tom questioned, arms folded as he steps in front of Tord like it'd protect Edd. A bit of him died from the words coming from behind him.

“Tom you sound like you’re suspicious of Tord, are you guys together?” Edd snickers, is there anything worse than your crush pairing you up with someone else? Okay several things but in this instant Tom broke. It seems like it was not only an internal reaction but a physical one too for Tord’s brow rises as he watches him crumble.

“No worries Edd, and if you’re wondering Thomas- Matt started working for me and so did star-boy behind you.” Tord said all too smugly, okay Tom’s dead internally. He can practically see his soul escaping his body.

Tord truly is some demon who came to terrorize him.  
And poor Edd is a puppet.

“Wasn't that a pop song?” He asked over Tom’s shoulder. Tord leaned to the side to see him. “You fit the description better.” He gives him a wink before leaning back, for a moment Tom wants to strangle the bastard.

He could probably do it but Edd’s here and now that he knows Edd works for this fucker there’s no way the army wouldn't find out. All he can do is glare at the guy.

“Edd, would you excuse us?” He asks, Tord’s brow just raises at the request and Edd pushes out his bottom lip.

“Can I at least come in, it's freezing out here.” He whines, how could Tom turn him down when he's like that.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on in.” Tom mumbles. Stepping out of the way as Edd walks through, nodding his thanks and missing the light blush on Tom’s face. Tord was just on the other side of Edd with arms crossed and a wicked grin. Once Edd had positioned himself by the fire Tom grabbed Tord by the shoulder and steered him to the corner, just next to his workshop.

“Mind explaining.” Tom growled, he could feel his throat vibrate from how low he was bringing his voice and even more so as he strained to keep it quiet.

“I don't think there's a lot to explain, Thomas.” Tord answered, he would be smiling but Tom is cutting deep into his personal space. Tord is left leaning back over the counter where his hand holds tightly to keep him up while one of Tom’s hand is just next to his left with a finger in Tord’s face.

“How does someone like you, get someone like Edd under his control.” Tom sticked the finger right into the center of Tord’s forehead, jabbing him with it haughtily. Tord came to scowl at the finger, when his eyes came back to Tom’s the anger is there- it was a side to the man that Tom hasn't seen yet and it set a chill down his back until it dissolved in his tailbone uncomfortably.

“How does someone like you, fall for someone so-” Tord began, looking between them to Edd. He was crouched over the fire with both hands out to it. It seemed like he was humming a song and before the two look back to each other he snickers to himself, tapping his knuckles lightly to a beat before stopping. “-okay yeah I see it. But they work for me to survive, they give me a look of the land and I give them food, clean water and safety.” He said, his eyes dolling from side to side after listing the boy’s needs.

“In fact, I could do the same for you.” He adds on the sly. “I still remember what you said, ‘I’ll think about it’? You think I’d forget?” He snickered like it was a joke when in fact it left Tord prancing around last night like a fool to get Tom to say anymore -hurting himself in the process for his ribs begged to rest.

But it's true, that Tom gave him a half ass answer of “I'll think about it.” It's all he could say to stay away from the man’s grasp of power and the bullet in his gun, was it worth the pain of having to listen to the man go over what he said? Over and over again last night as if he was a broken record?

Yes, yes it was. 

“What're you getting at?” Tom leered his face away from Tord’s, disliking the sly smirk beginning to crawl back onto Tord’s lips. Tord’s eyes sneak to Edd and back to Tom’s in a heartbeat. “If I'm not mistaken, you clearly got a thing for the Angel over there- right? We’re moving as soon as we get back to camp and that means we’re taking the boys with us.”

Tom’s expression, now sour, fell to a point that Tord’s eyebrows rise incredulously. Tord knew he got him this time, it felt like he won a Grammy to finally find his weak spot. “You work for me, then you get Edd closer than ever before and I’ll take it upon myself to have you two together by the time summer is here.” Tord whispered it into his ear, knowing full well that Tom’s eyes were growing wide. “You get your boy and, technically I get you.” He patted Tom’s shoulder, rubbing it slightly to assure himself that the man didn't have a stroke.

Tord rested back on the counter and snickered at Tom’s expression.

Edd looks up to see the two and smirks, mumbling the word “cuties” for Tom’s blushing like a fool while Tord held him close.

“It's a win, win situation Tom.”

Tom looked back to Edd who waved at him gleefully, Tom’s cheeks grow a brighter red and his heartbeat quickens. Fuck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, duh...  
> Fuck.


	5. Chapter Five - Tom 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's creepier, calling a grown man "Daddy" or going through an abandoned elementary school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

CHAPTER05

Patryk, Paul and even Matt stood between two trucks, Paul leaning over the one painted with the letter S and R on the other where Matt stood. “A full night without a word, he’s definitely dead.”

When Matt received dirty looks from both of the other two men, he kept his head low in shame. “What about your friend? Edd, any chance that he would find him?” Paul asked, looking down to the Walkie talkie that he practically cradled in his hands.

“He was hunting North so no.” Matt sighed, tossing his head to the side. Silence slipped in with a light gust of wind, Matt pulled his purple scarf closer to his cheeks and hurried his fingers back into his pocket, slightly surprised to see the other two unfazed by the cold.

“He’s fine, if anything he’s wearing the Monster’s skin as a blanket by now.” Patryk said, placing a hand on Paul’s shoulder as he does. He gave him an assuring smile but Paul’s shoulders only slightly lose their tension.

“Unless he tamed the damn thing, probably parading around like an idiot.” Patryk added, this made the man finally smile. “The worst would be if he gave it a name.” Pat told them and gets a light snicker from Matt, Pat’s hand continues to rest on Paul’s shoulder even as a cold gust makes it way through them again. The time he does remove his hand is when Paul goes fishing for a cigarette, lightly offering one to Pat and them shuffling the carton Matt’s way.

“No thanks, I'm trying to quit.” Matt shook his head, pawing the carton away before retreating his hands to his pockets.

“I didn't take you for one, you don't look like a smoker, Matt.” Patryk said, leaning down to light his cig with the lighter that Paul held for him with a cupped hand.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Matt shrugged, shuffling his feet through the snow. His toes are freezing but there is little he can do, all of his stuff is packed away and soldiers kicked out the fires as soon as Tord began running towards his jeep. Most of the soldiers are out scouting the area for Tord and the only reason the boys aren't out there looking is because this is their break, some soldiers have began whispering the thoughts of leaving him while others crack their knuckles to defend their leader.

“How did you two meet Tord?” Matt asked, their heads jerked up from the question. Their expressions were close to amusement yet still equal to worried, almost as if they were embarrassed.

“He was my neighbor, lived across the hall.” Patryk answered, chuckling when Paul sighed before answering. “Adoption.” Both the men watch as Matt's eyes widened.

“He never called you dad though.” Matt pointed this out and Paul lets his head drop with a sigh.

“Don't you think it'd look weird for someone who is only ten years younger than you, call you something like daddy?” Paul whined, clearly creeped from just saying the word.

“How old are you?” Matt asked, crossing his arms from just the uneasiness of what Paul said.

“Thirty-six, Pat’s thirty-eight. I was twenty-four when I adopted Tord.” He looked towards Pat for assurance on the age and got a nod. Somehow Matt’s eyes managed to grow wider.

“But you look like you're twenty! At most twenty-five!” Matt exclaimed.

“Looks can be deceiving, right?” Patryk smirked.

...MEANWHILE…

“Okay, okay, Oka- Ow! Faen! Stop!” Tord shouted, unlike his friends he wasn't able to smoke or rest. He was trying to get over a fence line with Edd behind him and Tom waiting for him to untangle his boot from a snag in the fence. It was Edd who helped hoist him up and now has to duck from a leg swinging about in his face.

Tord was already dealing with his ribs being broken, but it was around that time when his body was starting to itch for a cigarette, right now he can totally go for a nice big fat cigar- the kind made in Cuba would suffice. The kind that the rich would get with a woman on either side, in their pent houses out in the Bahamas. He will gladly take any of those items.

Just one of those things would make cutting through this elementary school with Thing 1 and Thing 2 much more enjoyable, or tolerable.

It was Edd’s suggestion to go through the school as a shortcut back to camp and neither of the men said no to his call. Now that he had them working for him, it made things a lot easier but he's getting pretty annoyed from the sly look on Tom’s face.

When he was able to pull his leg over the railing he took no time to settle his rear on it for he jumps at Tom, happy that the grin faded away when he grabs a hold of him. Originally Tom was idly watching with on hand in his pocket and the other clutching one of his shovels but then he was scrambling with the body on him. There is still a twinge of pain as Tom gripped rather tightly under his arm pits to catch him, but Tord just slips away to stand next to Tom. “Bit of warning next time?”

“Don't get your panties in a twist and catch your prince.” He sniped back and moved away as a shadow loomed just over the two, the sun casted both the fence and Edd’s shadow over them, both waited for him to jump.

Tord felt a bit of cringe when Tom looked up to the man with a softness to his features as he nodded to him to jump. “Bet if he was in a maid’s outfit you might just strike a boner?” Tord shushed into Tom’s ear, making sure that Edd couldn't hear at the mercy of Tom’s sanity. When Tom’s eyes flared, Tord could practically feel the heat rushing off the man’s face.

Tom’s eyes snapped at Tord in shock and it isn't long until Tom fell back from the crushing weight of Edd on him. A smirk rose up on Tord to see that he had succeeded in getting the two in such a clichéd position, it was almost better than an anime. He can't help the laugh that rose in his throat from Tom’s dismay and the look of worry over Edd. “Oh crap!” Edd said aloud, staring down at Tom who’s eyes were pinched shut from the pain.

“Aww, you two look adorable! Where’s my camera?” Tord called, loving the look on Tom’s face when he comes to glare at him with rosy cheeks. A rare moment of both rage and embarrassment- take notes class, this is a once in a lifetime occurrence from the wild Tommasaurus.

“Sorry about that!” Edd called, seemingly ignoring Tord’s comment as he looked down to Tom as he stood up. It took a minute for the man to hold himself upright as he picked up his shovel before he can join the others as they walk ahead and toward the front doors of the school. Edd was already ahead, taking his job as the guide seriously with Tord just lagging behind to smirk at Tom.

“You're welcome.” He whispered before walking towards the school.

The men make their way through the abandoned school, crossing through the kindergarten area and to the front doors. None of them wanted to look down at the little cubbies, some of which still had backpacks and lunch boxes inside with names taped above.

The once, overly welcoming pictures of smiling animals and butterflies on the walls and cushions have now lost their touch. They came off dull, sagging and eerily vacant with their eyes seemingly always on the men. Tom was a bit confused on what to pray for, find the missing children or not. Either way it didn't stop the shiver to crawl up his spine.

“Neither of you two went here, did you?” Tord asked with a chuckle, relieved that they finally left the area to join a long curved hallway.

“No, I went to a border school North of here.” Edd said, taking out a flashlight as he did. The hallway was devoid of any lights whatsoever and the only window happened to be a skylight, unfortunately covered by the snow.

Tom stayed quiet from the question which prickled against Tord’s skin. When he looked back to the man, he was lagging several feet behind. “Thomas, sweetie you're gonna have to catch up, mummy and daddy are waiting!” Tord said aloud, the expression from Tom was typical.

Unlike Edd who was continuing down the hall and down the left to a foot of stairs, Tord waited for Tom. “Don't, ever say that again.” He grumbled once he was standing next to him.

“You didn't answer my question.” He shrugged, losing the heart-felt approach easily. He gestured to go on and slowly Tom joined him, both hands in pockets and heads bowed like they were turtles into the scarves they wore. With the silence that grew once again between the two, Tord spoke up.

“How’re those shoes doing you?” He asked, gesturing to the handmade sandals. They were merely made of wood and rope that was cushioned against his skin with cloth that left his feet to look like they were black balls of cloth.

“Fine.” Tom replied, even with the information Tord couldn't forget the scoff that came with it. A few more minutes buzz by and the two are passing a library, it was just another level lower but the men made their way around it instead of through it.

Edd was peering over the wall to the library though, eyes solemn to see that the books were moldy and of no use. Tom on the other hand was peering at Edd’s backside and Tord could only guess that his main focus was his ass. “You know… Now would be a great time for a little one on one talk for you and Prince Charming.” Tord whispered, having to crane his neck up to whisper into Tom’s ear.

The blush that rose to his cheeks was proof that the man heard him and this time the silence was welcomed. Tord was even a little overjoyed to get a look of hope instead of sass from the man but that joy was lost just as the hope deflated. “What would we talk about?” Tom questioned, eyes looking back to Edd.

“Seriously? Books you dimwit!” Tord gestured to the library implicitly and back to Edd before slapping Tom’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding?”

“No, go over to the lil’ bastard and talk about goddamn books, Ender’s Game, Alex Rider, fucking Twilight if you have to! It'll give you two something to have in common.” Tord threw his hands in the air to exaggerate his words, when they came slapping to his side- Tom just gave him a cufuzzled look- yes, cufuzzled.

“Twilight? The hell is that?” Tom asked and for all that is holy, Tord wanted to cry. Part of him was downright jealous of his lack in information while the other wanted to slap the man for asking something so stupid.

“You don't know what Twilight is? The terrible vampire movie.” Tord rolled his wrist along with his words as if it'd jog a memory in Tom’s mind.

“No.” He deadpanned, somehow managing to furrow that brow even further.

“The sappy plot and stone faced heroine? Relentless and stalkerish boyfriend?” Tord tried again.

“I said no, didn't I? Whatever it is, it sounds like complete garbage.” Tom scoffed, looking over to the library. His eyes seemed to flutter over the rotten literature and only slowing down to stare at bean bags in the corner, which was now a nest for raccoons. The beads inside one of the bags was spread over half of the floor and played a simple reminder for why he never bought one- once ruined, it's good as done.

Tord, who seemed to not pick on the fact that Tom was now far from listening went onto a rant about the books, beginning off with saying the novels were far better than the films- even though he, himself never read the books and instead stuck to what the internet said.

Unlike Tom, Edd was listening to Tord’s description of the story. He found it amusing to hear a war lord get into detail about a supposed-chick flick film, even when Edd already knew the story quite well.

Matt had a fascination with the novels and relished in them for comfort everytime he felt down, he even went as far as dressing as Edward Cullen for two Halloweens. It might have affected his usual appearance as well but that was all that remained after watching the films.

It went from his comfort time to stressful nights of sitting on the couch, yelling at the screen whenever Kristen Stewart came on. He lost his voice by the end of it all. Matt even went as far as writing a note to Richard Pattinson as an apology and that he loved him in Good Times.

It was tiresome but also quite enjoyable for Edd who became a stress toy that Matt would snuggle up to and rant about with. So when Tord called out that he was definitely on team Jacob, Edd had to clamp his mouth shut to keep himself from laughing. Matt would've been on him defending team Edward in a heartbeat.

It was something he needed as the boys made their way through the school, passing the gym and main office to the other side of the school. Once there, Edd called out to Tord, they were almost at the camp.

Tord gave him a quick nod before continuing his story, but when his eyes come back to Tom- he’s surprised to see the line of worry on his face. Tord lowered his hands to shuffle them into his pockets, his lips firmly pressing together before speaking. “You homesick or something?”

… (Very short and pointless transition) ...

“More like nervous.” Tom sighed, the snow crunched under their feet and the two came to stare at Tom’s for his sandals were doing a piss ass job.

“It little Tommy scared of a crowd?” Tord joked.

“Scared of a crowd that only yesterday were out for my hide.” He added, fingers tightening over the shovel he held in his hands.

“A mighty fine one too, honestly when I first saw you like that I was more excited about having you for dinner more than anything.” Tord sighed, like the memory was of a dream that he almost craved to have again. This information, obviously did little to dissipate the worry in Tom’s gut. “You never did explain how you can transform, did you piss off a wizard? Got cancer and sold yourself over the deep end? Treasure chest in grandpa’s attic?”

Tord was tempted to even throw in the usual “radioactive spider” question but who knows how many times he has heard that one.

Tom gave him a quick side glance as their pacing slowed momentarily. “Leave it be, will you?” He asked before continuing down the path that Edd was making for them.

It wasn't long until the trio were spotted by a few of Tord’s scouts. Maya and D’mitri, the woman from China and the man from Germany, they stood out from the crowd for the two we opposites. Maya was short with black hair brought tight into a ponytail off the back of her head with stunning, deep blue eyes. D'mitri on the the other hand was large with a bulk that meant hulk, soft hearted man with straggly dirty blonde hair that went up in a man bun and beard.

Both were greatly relieved to see their leader and hurried towards him like lost puppies. D'mitri already had his radio up to his mouth and he was running the information off to the others. The device crackled to life with several voices buzzing through which were quickly shooed off by two other voices that seemed superior to them all.

“Tord, you there? You okay?” Came in one.

“Tord! Holy hell you scared me half to death!” Came another, this one trickled Tom’s interest for who else could it be than the one he heard earlier. Once Tom heard a voice it was damn near impossible for him to forget it.

D'mitri quickly handed out the radio for Tord to take but he just brushed it off, shaking his head no. “I'm gonna save what little I have left to slap the shit outta those two, not going to waste it over a call.”

His response got him a nod from the two as they watched him, their eyes slowly traveling to Tom who stood just next to Tord. Their eyes flick over his face, chest hands and all the way to linger at his make-shift shoes. It was a quite amusing to see D'mitri’s left brow quiver while Maya’s furrowed- oh the things going through their head. He was actually quite thankful when Tord steered their attention back when asking for a ride, the two were quick at their task as D'mitri called in for a truck- seeing how there was no way Edd, Tord, Tom, Maya and D'mitri could all fit into the jeep.

As they waited Edd spoke up to the two soldiers, asking if he could get in touch with Matt. Not taking too longer- the radio was filled with relief and worry on either side. The small smile that itched onto his chapped lips was almost reassuring to Tom, if Matt and Edd are here then things can't be too bad.


	6. Chapter Six - Dress Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AY, Shit happens.

CHAPTER 6

Two days, two days have passed since Tom has met Tord and his army with only a few items of his old home. When they reached the camp he held tightly a shovel with his guitar strung on his back and only a satchel filled with sentimental items: his car keys, drinking flask, unused guitar strings and a small teddy bear.

He found the plushie just a few days after everything went to shit for him, and seemed a bit like mockery at the time for the bear was also a cyclops for its eye was just a line. But for some reason Tom brought the damn thing with him anyways, saying it was his little buddy before taking a swig of alcohol.

He didn't dare take the plushie out of his satchel, for eyes were constantly on him. He felt like they all knew and they were all just waiting for him to let his guard down. But then again it might just be of his position, right away the word spread around about Tord coming home with not just their guide but a stranger- that was promoted to be his second.

Is he the new secretary or something?.. Fuck buds?.. This must be Tord’s way of saying thanks… Are they friends? Fuck buds... Last time anything this stupid happened was when Paul thought a herd of sheep was a glacier in the road… Definitely fuck buds, who wouldn't want that bod?... Shut up Ava, have you seen the way they look at each other? They hate each other.

It was like they thought he was deaf, when in fact he heard every whisper and caught every stare. Just today was it that he caught not just one but two stares, from the two men he now knows as Paul and Patryk.

The thing that made them stand out was that their stares lingered and were frequent. When they looked away from each other, Tom could feel their gazes come to settle back on his back .

Was it only at lunch, that they approached him. He was eating oatmeal with Matt sitting to his left and Edd on the other side of a makeshift table. The two looked down upon him with a defiant gaze, for a moment Tom thought that they were measuring him up until finally Patryk spoke. “Size eleven or twelve?” He asked, he sounded like this was of utmost importance.

“What?” Tom leaned away from the two until he felt his back brush up against Matt’s arm. Paul, who seemed to always have a cig in hand pointed down to his currently bare feet. “Shoe size, Tord has ordered us to get you new footwear and an outfit- you okay with wearing a tie?”

The two looked like gophers with popped up heads, waiting for a response from him. “I don't need an outfit.” He stammered, this was not what he was expecting. If anything he thought they were going to confront him along the lines about Tord, not clothes.

“Well shoes on the other hand, we can't let that go.” Patryk explained, only a moment before peering at the guitar. His eyes became small slits before leaning his head over to whisper into Paul’s ear.

“Devrions-nous utiliser la guitare comme référence?” He asked, all eyes widened from the change in language. The three Englishmen just stared at the two, Paul didn't seem fazed by the question.

“Pour son uniforme?” Paul asked, eyes twitched to him as he rolled the unlit cigarette to the other end of his mouth.

“Oui.” Patryk hushed, still watching Tom diligently.

“Je ne sais pas…” Paul sighed, closing his eyes for a moment until blinking they back wide. “We’ll be in touch in the future.” Paul said. Leaving with Patryk just by his side, all three of the boys sat there- slightly in awe but with a hint of frustration. Tom doesn't like people talking about him, but even more so when he’s right there- talking in another language.

It's seemed that with the sudden intrusion and abrupt exit of the two men, it left the boys in an awkward moment. Their former topic forgotten with the only actual movement being when Edd took another spoonful of his oatmeal, frowning from the dissatisfaction.

“Brown sugar,” Matt mumbled, grabbing the other’s attention as he too dug his spoon into it. “Mum, always added brown sugar.” He smirked.

“Cinnamon for me, sprinkled it down on top and maybe add a strawberry on the side.” Edd said a moment after, happily getting a flash of Matt’s smile before the two dig in- a blush on both their cheeks. Tom stared at the two, believing the redness in their cheeks were merely from the cold and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't like oatmeal.” He said, getting a light snicker from both the boys. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that made them laugh but it was still contagious. A smile crept up his lips to see the two like this.

Despite the bad food, cold morning and odd interruption from Pat and Paul this deal he has with Tord doesn't seem all that bad. Speaking of which he hasn't seen him at all, not that he’s complaining.

So far from what Tom knows of the Red Leader is that he’s pushy, controlling, lacks the understanding of personal space and is creepy. Actually he’s just plain creepy, especially with how often his gives off those smirks- he looked like he just mutilated Freddy Krueger and was preparing to fill in his place.

How the hell does he manage to smile so much anyways?

Just thinking of the smile stresses Tom with a shiver snaking down his back. He continued eating his breakfast and shuffled about to look over the army, most of them were already finished and instead of chatting about- they were all readying themselves for the journey.

Matt had given him the gist of what they were originally doing before everything went kerfuffle and due to the delay the army was bustling to hurry. “Where exactly are we going?” Tom asked, looking over the crowd, ignoring a few caught gazes as he does.

Edd and Matt both glanced up to the towering man. The two look to each other in wonder of who's going to tell him with it ending on Edd pointing at Matt with his spoon. Fair enough for Edd wasn't present when Tord gave the information earlier.

“Honestly, we were going to head West but I think we’re gonna go South.” Matt said, rolling his spoon as if it emphasized his point.

Tom snorted from his words. “No wonder.” He murmured under his breath, eyes slowly dropping to the cloud of his breath on his lips. “Did he say how far South?” Tom asked.

“Nope, but they’re looking for more survivors.” Matt answered, plopping his cheek into his palm while watching idly from below as Tom stared out. He couldn't see how Tom’s face contorted into confusion.

More survivors? Why is he looking for more people, he already has a damn army.

The question haunted him for the remainder of the day, most of his time spent walking through the camp and glancing at the crowds of people. Almost all were ready to go except for two trucks that were being tuned up, two large letters reading B on one and Q on the other. Tom wasn't sure if he should feel guilt or pride as he watched the men blowtorch the driver seat door back on. Course he looked away when he caught the gazes of a few more soldiers, this thought slowly drifted back to the men Paul and Patryk.

They always seemed to stand out from the rest of the crowd, mainly because they’re the equivalent to Tord’s personal henchman- brigadiers actually- but also because of Paul’s eyebrows. They dressed in the same uniform as the rest of the soldiers but wore their clothing not as tight, a few buttons left alone and shirts untucked.

They definitely had a hold of the situation around them, and it was only later did Tom see them truly for who they were.

…

It was late in the evening and everyone was having a early dinner, in one of the few tents still standing was Tord. Munching down on his apple as he read Out Stealing Horses when in bursted Paul and Pat, both keeping a stern arm under Tom’s.

“Hva i helvete?” He said aloud, both him and Tom looked dumbfounded by the situation as he was brought to stand just next to the table- clear from any weaponry at the moment.

Paul was the one to detach from Tom who then seconds later shook Patryk off. “Mind telling me what's going on?” Tord asked, putting down his book to watch the men stir across the room and towards the corner of the room where most of their supplies rested. As Paul opened one of many chests, Tord couldn't help but stare at the grocery bags slung over his arm. “Finally got everything sorted out.” Paul called over his shoulder.

“Got what sorted out?” Tord question, looking to the frustrated Tom- only to be answered by Pat. “His uniform, we went into the nearby villages and scavenged what'll be needed.”

As Tord’s brow rose, so did Tom’s furrowed. “I told you already, I don't need a uniform.”

“And yet here we are. Strip.” Paul ordered, chucking the bag onto the table where out spilled the contents. Out came several of the same button-up navy blue shirts, all of which had a checkered circle on the sleeves. There were also several black vests along with them and black khakis. There were far more pants than there were shirts and Tord couldn't help but stare at Tom’s puzzled face. He opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut when Paul came back to the table where he had with him a box of boots, a holster and a large puffy coat that'd only fit the likes of Tom.

Tord merely whistled. “You two really went full throttle with this didn't you?” When meeting Tom’s eyes it was clear the man was just as surprised, and maybe a little elated to see the boots. Oddly enough, it was like a puppy was getting the leftovers of Thanksgiving dinner.

“Well after you told us about- him, it was pretty clear we were gonna need spare clothes.” Paul stated, shuffling a now stacked pair of clothes from the pile towards Tom who was staring down at them. Seemingly not grasping what he had said until he met Paul’s gaze.

“Come again?” His head jerked back in confusion.

“They know.” Tord said, as if it weren't the cue for the pin to drop. All three of the men watched him, waiting for him to freak. As his eyes whipped to the others and back to Tord, the look of defeat was clear.

“Are you fucking serious?” He whined.

“They needed to know about your dressing situation, and it's not like I told the whole army.” Tord said, raising his hands to show defeat.

Tom continued to sulk even when Pat pushed the boots closer. “You're going to have to try it out sooner or later.” Pat cooed, giving Tom a pat on the shoulder before circling around him. Again, the three men watched his eyes flicker amongst them. 

“Now?” He questioned.

“You're currently the only thing holding us back from moving on, so yes.” Patryk explained, coming to stand just next to Paul with his arms crossed. It was positioned now that the two men stood just off the the side from Tom with Tord on the other end of the table, his fingers lightly playing with Tom’s jacket. The outside of the jacket was rough and brash over his fingers but when skimming the inside, he was met with white fluff that was unusually warm. If Tom won't take it, Tord definitely would- even if it was too big.

When Tom finally agreed to try out the clothing, the boys all gave him the needed space. Like most, he began by taking off his coat and undershirt to reveal the bandage. It was not as clean as it once was and it was no longer alone upon Tom’s flesh. Tord’s interest- already quite intrigued by Tom’s form- sparked higher from the cross that hung from the man’s neck.

“I didn't take you for a Christian.” Tord said aloud, tempted to bring in the man’s high school crush buts he’s said too much about him already that it'll just ruin the fun. Tom’s head perked up to him for a moment in surprise before quickly furrowing into concentration as he grabs his new garments.

“Jehovah, actually.” He said, shuking the button-up over his shoulders. “But it’s more of sentimental value, only found it when we were packing to leave.” He added. He leaves his shirt unbuttoned as he goes to remove his pants and shoes. Soon enough the rugged, out of place, hunched over man lost his touch.

Tom became a man that sunk into the cloth like he was always supposed to be there, the clothing settled in all the right places to be not too tight and not too loose. He looked professional, strong and very inviting. Even as he tugged at his collar he was able to it pull off. But of course, this was Tord’s thoughts and his alone.

“Meh, it'll do.” Patryk shrugged.

“Pack up your clothes and get ready, we’ll be leaving as soon as the tent is down.” Paul ordered, pointing down to the bags and back to Tom. “Oh, and Tord?”

From the call of his name, Tord’s eyes snap to Paul- unaware that he was staring at Tom, hands entwined to his coat. “Yeah?”

“Thoughts on the look?” Paul gestured lightly to Tom as he slowly made his way to the gap in the tent, ready to join Patryk in calling out to the soldiers to be prepared once and for all.

“Yep, good.” Tord nodded, watching as Paul gave him a thumbs up before slipping away. It left Tom and Tord in a beat of silence, for a moment Tord thought Tom was going to leave but the man lingered on. It seemed like he was in need of attention due to his repetitive yanks at the collar on his shirt.

“Too formal?” Tord asked, letting go of the sweater to paw at his book. He was halfway through it and simply dog eared the page before slipping it into his own bag that laid on the ground next to him. Tom merely watched him do so.

“It's not what I was expecting. Thought I'd just get something like everyone else.” He explained his fingers running over themselves in hopes to capture some warmth in the chilling air.

“But you're not like everyone else, are you Jehovah?” Tord teased, shrugging the bag onto his shoulder. “A special little snowflake.” He snickered. When looking back to Tom, he was a little surprised to see him saddened by this.

It was displeasing to look at, especially since Tom’s body wasn't layered under clothes that hid his figure that now sulked. Tord’s pacing faltered as he made his way to the gapin the tent, after a airy sigh Tord walked up to Tom.

“But…” He began slowly, reaching his hands up to Tom’s throat. “I'll tell you this,” he continued, being careful in not reacting from Tom’s flinching to grab his collar- to undo the button the first one. “You look good, and I bet Edd will love to see you like this.” He ended, satisfied with the first and second button now free with the wearer now wide eyed by the comment. It seemed like mentioning the man was what made Tom’s mood shift. From grumpy to happy and sad to hopeful. Tord was a little envious of the little bugger who had so much control.

“Why not go show off, show your colours or something.” Tord shrugged, reaching over the table to grab Tom’s coat. Handing it to him before making his way out.

Tom followed suite and the two watched as the army moved over the camp, a group of them stopping to pack up the tent and its contents. Some eyes passed over the two, a few brows rising from the new look and others even stopping to stare. It was definitely a good look, and for Tord- he knew what this meant for he has seen it time and time again to new recruits.

In a way, Tom was being evaluated. There's no real way to explain it, but it seemed like the uniform and the wearer said a lot. Mainly because Paul and Patryk went out of their way to find something for Tom that represented him.

Blue, big, and just formal enough to say that they give a damn. Oddly enough it helped Tom more than anything else would, especially with his looming frame and harsh stare.

It's the same reason why some mental hospitals have their walls painted a light blue, blue itself is a calming colour so the use of it for Tom was a great step in the right direction. Tord took a bit of pride in knowing that Patryk and Paul could pull that off, even more so that the man was now under his thumb.

When Tord made it to his jeep, he threw his bag into the back seat. He expected Tom to have run off to find Edd and Matt but to his surprise the man stood just behind him, as if waiting for instructions.

He'd finally got to wearing the large and puffy coat and it seemed to have framed him quite well too. Hands kept hidden in the pockets and head bowed slightly to stay in the warmth of the fake fur lining the hood, for a moment Tord was just reminded of a little boy pouting. Tord couldn't help but smile, which of course caught Tom’s eye. “What?” His brow arched and bottom lip sticking out, he came off moody but the question didn't seem hostile.

“It suits you, it's a good look.” And with that, Tom scoffed and buried his head deeper between the gap of the zipper. His cheeks reddening from the cold and embarrassment.

When Paul and Patryk arrived just next to the jeep, the area was filled with only the sounds of engines humming and the crackle of a walkie talkie. The trucks, pulled away from their patches to leave only a rare spot of grass down to the nearest highway. The jeep rode just behind one truck painted H and in front of I. Patryk drove it with Paul shotgun, Tord took the left side of the back and was able to find his apple- surprisingly still delicious.


	7. Chapter Seven - M. Night Shyamalan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie apocalypse... No  
> Fallout... Nah  
> Sharknado... Uhh... Da fuck?  
> Crazy ass birds that pluck out your eyes and carry you away?... Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited cretin

CHAPTER 07

The ride was long, bumpy and sure as hell loud. Tom would've tried to catch some Z’s but the engines around him roared and he was jostled off his seat proved otherwise. At least there was no reason to worry about the cold, for he was placed between two soldiers and a dozen more with him in the back of a truck. He recognized very few with only one familiar face being D’mitri- the scout from earlier.

There was no possibility for manspreading in the truck for they were packed in like sardines. No only that but Tom was doing everything he could to to make himself small, or in his case normal. He could always catch a pair of eyes on him every once in awhile and when he met them, they’d either look away or would continue to stare until Tom broke the staring… It was a very uncomfortable ride. So when the truck stopped, his head perked up and his mind buzzed to get out and see where they were. He hadn't had a clue of the time and his ass was beginning to ache from sitting that long when he wasn't able to stretch, he felt like it was a blessing by God itself. Cute.

Turns out his almighty lord bestowed his powers into devil haired Tord and his interests in the surrounding area. That of which being a lonely sign in the ditch. It drew a good portion of the soldiers out of their trucks to do as he did. Stretching out in the cold December air felt good, as did with a breath of fresh air.

Tom watched as Tord, Paul and Patryk came to stand just before the sign. They were all deep in thought and it wasn't long until they were joined by Edd and Matt who were beckoned forward by Patryk. The five of them stood in a circle with the only gap being towards the sign that'd they'd glance at every so often.

Tom had the urge to include himself into the discussion but of what use could he bring? He doesn't know the place like Edd and Matt do, he didn't go any farther than just to the surrounding forest of his home and even then that was just on the edge if desperation. Now that he’s out here, farther South than ever before- damn.

Just looking at the group made him feel useless and almost reminded him of school, having stood alone in the school yard while gazing over groups of friends plotting their next move for the time being. He wasn’t the jealous type, but it was the sheer boredom of it all. It's what made school almost unbearable for him, the boredom of just waiting for the bell to ring during recess. His solace being him stuck sitting under the shade pulling out grass as he glanced at the cliques and watched that unlike him, they were occupied with the entertainment of each other.

He learned a new level of independence because of it but that didn't mean he wanted someone with him, the only moments that were worse than recess was the stupid ass buddy system or group projects. Those were a hassle, especially when he was paired with those who thought he was good for nothing. It hurt knowing how even after years passing by with everything changing- he still managed to be in this exact situation. Only difference was that there isn't any grass to pull out of the ground but just the snow.

Tom sighed, ignoring the puff of air escaping his lips as he ruffled his hands further into his pockets. He was in need of a distraction that could take him away from the group of men.

He scanned over the area that now was littered with soldiers and their vehicles, most of which were repeating what Tom had done in stretching. It seemed that they too had formed cliques, God it really was like school.

Tom shuffled his feet in the snow, glanced at the army, then to the boys, then to his feet. This process was repeated three times and at the end of it Tom had to question what the fuck he was doing. Biting his lip, he finally grew a pair and walked up to stand just next to Matt- who just so happens to be the only man there who doesn't send off unfamiliar vibes.

“So probably a few more miles and we’ll be there.” Edd called, who had turned the other cheek towards Tord and away from Tom. Tom looked down the the sign for it read Mortimburg. Weird name.

“Huh, we’re not too far from Brooks.” Matt muttered, blinking himself back to present day as he thought back to the before.

“Brooks? The university?” Tom asked, ignoring how the others turned to him to be quite surprised of his sudden appearance. Matt was the same but recovered quickly.

“Yeah, I used to go there about two years ago. The place is actually pretty nice, used to be a castle for some old Duke but now it's like Hogwarts- just- minus Harry Potter.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck as he did.

“And magic.” Paul said, holding another fucking cigarette- that man is going to die someday.

“And magic.” Matt repeated. Tom nodded his head, a bit taken aback to know something such as school being affiliated with Matt (and supposedly Edd as well) under such little time. How old are they anyways?

“Back to the task at hand, were there any big factories or companies in Mortimburg? Someplace with food? Costco maybe? Or a Twinkie factory?” Patryk doddled, tilted his head to the side as all men watched Matt.

“Not too sure, I think there's a Heinz factory somewhere just South-West of the town.” Matt said, hesitating for there's little excitement in a company that mainly specializes in condiments. Yet Tord just nodded, lips oddly puckered and eyes skimming about the area in thought. Tom had to admit that it was one face he never thought he'd see from someone like him. Tord came off too cocky for something so… Normal. Then again what does Tom know about normal. “Shall we be on our way then? To Morbinwerg?” Tord called, looking to the others while clearly missing the slack jawed Tom.

Patryk and Paul both nodded before bring up walkie talkies radios to call out for the rest of the army. Edd and Matt hurried back to their specified vehicle, as did Tord.

“Morbinwerg?” Tom called, brow slightly furrowed. It caught Tord as he was already hauling himself into the jeep. He leered over his shoulder to look at the man, he too confused.

“Yeah, that's what I said.” Tord stared down at the man for a good second before settling into his seat. Tord thought that the man would then move on but he caught his scrutinizing gaze once more. “What, do you want to ride with us or somethi-”

“It's Mortimburg, not Morbinwerg.” Tom scoffed, a smirk peeking at his lips. “You said it wrong.” He added, seeing that Tord didn't seem to quite catch the problem with his statement.

Trucks were beginning to pull back into gear and drive by the two as Tord stared down at him. His eyes remained calm for only a minute before they squinted down at Tom. “Who the fuck named it that?” He said aloud.

“Tomato, Potato. Move your ass or we’ll leave you behind.” Paul who suddenly appeared said, grasping a hold under Tom arm to steer him towards the jeep. Patryk was coming back from the horde of trucks passing by and towards the men, clearly Tom’s ride was gone now and it struck Pat that Tom’s presence was going to be more of a hassle than he thought.

“Is he joining us?” He asked, only to Paul who had finally pushed Tom into the jeep.

“He missed his ride, might as well.” Paul answered, shoving himself into the driver seat and ignoring the deep sigh from Patryk.

Well, that was rather quick. Soon enough Tom found himself riding next to Tord in the jeep, slightly in awe in how he managed to get from rookie seat to sitting just next to the leader… Okay so there are a few obvious reasons but damn was that quick.

The seats had cushions and there was just enough leg room for him to feel blood actually bumping, given his ungodly long legs that meant a lot. Tord seemed unopposed by Tom’s presence and if anything he snickered to see the man a bit wide eyed and bushy for the opportunity to sit there. He watched him idly with his head resting on his fist as the jeep sped off and along the road with the rest of the cars. Even though the cold bit as Tom’s skin, his coat became handy in solving that little pinch and soon enough this became the best carpool ride he had ever had.

If he had a journal, he would probably mark this officially as day one on his adventures with the red army, then again he's not a fan of writing.

Even if he is sitting to probably the most powerful-childish-creepiest-devil haired wearing freak in the country.

At least he's the not the loneliest fucker anymore.

…

When they arrived at the town, it almost seemed unfit to call it that. It was far too big to be called a town or village and if they were to call it a city, it'd feel like giving the place for more praise than it deserved.

The main road was littered from grocery stores and general stores to little knick-knack stores with full fledged apartments above. It wasn't hard to find the apparent McDonald's down the road or the unevenly spaced out gas stations, there was a holiday inn but it was of no use for the building seemingly sank into the ground. The road branched onto other streets that either led to suburban area or grew out with advertisements and other small living businesses.

The trucks were dividing amongst themselves down each lane, the radio in the car cracklings to life to signify that this was protocol as each driver said what street they were on. The jeep kept going with only two trucks following them until they hit the end of the main road, parking just in front of Town Hall.

All together the town was quite visually pleasant despite most of the land being under the control of most fast food industries, if it was before shit hit the fan then Tord probably would've tried buying a house here. But then again, who would want to live an ordinary life when you can do this kind of shit.

When they reached the steps Tord took in the view of the building, it had this gothic feel to the architecture with a few broken windows and a banner that was only being held up from one side of the building while the other end lied barren on the ground.

Science Fair, 27th Anniversary!

The banner was decorated with an outline of a white and blue background. It would've matched a sky blue once upon a time but now with it hidden under a layer of dust it almost looked hollowed with it's cheery words. Tord gave the small banner a kick like it'd come to life but it just lied there.

His eyes came up to the front doors of Town hall and could just see a table overturned inside, probably the admission stand to get in but now it played as a small blockade for Tord’s men. Paul was already by the door waiting for the others, most of which were scouts looking over the exterior and back end of the building.

Tom was still hanging back by the jeep, head bowed to his hood and shoulders hunched from the cold. Tord was about to give a witty comment to his shyness but Patryk had beaten him with something else.

“Oi, the area’s clear. We’re gonna head in.” He called, Tord whipped his head back to look at him and give him a nod before tagging along. Ignoring Tom who eagerly followed. Once inside the building, glass was cracked and being scuffled about as they made their way through the front door. The air was stale and tasted like mold. Once the men made their way down the hall they were greeted with a large room, originally held to serve as a soup kitchen or dining hall in the winter and a place to host meetings for Boy Scouts in the spring. The summer and fall left it open to the public and the last time was for this, tables strewn across the room with weird gizmos everywhere.

The soldiers broke away down each row as Tord followed to looked at the volcanoes and solar system, all labeled as junior level with the senior work in the back. He took his time reading each of the displays and once in awhile he’d scoff at one of them, bend down and scratch out a sentence with his pocket knife. He was unaware that Tom stood at the door watching all of them go by, when his gaze came to Tord he didn't feel the need to look away. At one of the tables there was a pen and a deck of cards to leave suggestions for next year, Tord took it upon himself to use them to correct the facts he found. It was funny and somewhat intriguing to see Tord’s cocky army kid composure boil down to this stuck-up nerd, he was beginning to remind Tom of his Grade 9 science teacher.

He even walked like a teacher, all Tord needed was a pair of glasses and a tie with the Disney cast on it to really look like one. As Tord turned the next table, passing a few soldiers staring at the empty display for hatching eggs, Tom slowly followed him. He never came to be walking just by his side but instead staying to the end of each row of desks. Tord continued to make notes and even more when he reached the back desks, the hardest and most puzzling looking ones.

“Who the fuck uses Wikipedia as a reference?” Tord mumbled and Tom almost laughed, he really is like a high school teacher. The only time Tord stopped his routine was when he came to the second last project, staring down not at any of the billboards like the previous projects but to the display before him.

It was obviously the best project by the blue ribbon, but just looking at it compared to the others made it clear that this thing should be in a company's workshop, not a backroad town. It was a prosthetic arm, kinda bulky and lacking a paint job for it was still a barren white and grey with the caution signs. It was held up on a stand usually for a guitar with the handle grasping the arms wrist as the hand gave a thumbs up. The socket for the elbow and shoulder were confusing for they didn't have a distinct shape for if it was a left arm or a right. The hand itself didn't help because it seemed to be detachable for a right hand rested on the table next to it, it was probably made to be for either and because of that Tom whistled.

Tord looked up to see him watching and Tom was too engaged with the machine to care. He missed another smile from the man but what Tom didn't know was this one didn't have the usual punch. “Didn't take you for a nerd.” Tord said, picking up the other hand to bend the fingers.

“Says, you.” Tom snorted, watching Tord play with the fingers. “Gotta admit this is pretty cool.” He added, pointing down to the fingers that Tord was now bending into signs, the first ironically being the peace sign.

“But we’d never use it, and it doesn't hold sentimental value so why keep it?” Tord sighed.

“Well, I dunno. What if one us loses a limb, our arm or leg.” Tom explained.

“A leg? I don't think anyone wants to be hobbling along with a goddamn arm for a leg, that's some weird ass shit.” Tord snorted.

“It'd be cool in a movie, like with pirates or something. But like in the future?” 

“And what, have some fucked up plot twist like what Shyamalan does? No, he already butchered Avatar.” He grunted, shucking the hand back onto the table where the thud was only deafened by the padding on the hand. Tord moved along the room until he was finished and headed to the second floor, Tom stared down at the hand and bit his lip to silence his laugh for the hand was now flipping him the bird.

He glanced to his left and to his right before staring down at the hand one more time before he shoved it into his satchel- wait until Matt and Edd see this. Meanwhile upstairs resembled that of an attic. A narrow room and creaking floorboards were just the layout as boxes and old bookcases littered the floor. The only source of light was through a circular window at the far looked over the town.Tord was upstairs drinking in the view at the window with his statement still standing for he'd totally live there.

As Tord gazed over the town he couldn't help but laugh at the only working electronic that leaned lazily to the side and flop to the other. It was a small solar powered flower with a yellow center and pink petals, the kind you'd find in gift shops and tourists stops. There had to be some sort of irony with the fake flower, it's innocence staring out the window of a ghost town. But Tord’s not a poet, he never was and he sure as hell isn’t interested in starting. Instead of playing with the flower like he'd want, Tord rested his arms on the window sill and looked out over the grey landscape. “Didn't Matt say something about a castle?” His question caused two heads to pop out of cupboards and dusty storage boxes.

“Yeah, you wanna stop there?” Patryk called, his hands skimming over the lost and found.

“More like… Begin operations?” He stated, squinting to stare at what looked like the actual castle. Three large towers stood high above over the treeline all alone in the distance. “Call in the other divisions, tell them to head for the castle.” Tord ordered as Pat came to be just by his side, both now overlooking the view and towards the towers. Pat gave him a quick nod and suddenly Tord was left alone by the window, again.

… ELSEWHERE …

Long, large, deep and terrifying for the bottom was out of sight behind a white fog. The walls of it were crooked and it was never not moving for bits and pieces of dirt or of grass surfaces were constantly falling inwards and towards the fog. It went by many names and they travelled across the world.

For the boys, it was Tear. Names travelled by for it as a Scar, Crevasse, Trench, or the Deep. But the boys named them as the Tear. It was joke at first when the first tear came in America, stretching through New York until it broke into Canada’s where it stopped just between Ottawa and Montréal. It looked like a white line engulfed with a black shade on a satellite when the boys checked it out online. They laughed and said that it was something out of a movie, too bad it was horror themed.

When they sent scientists and few military personnel inside, only a strip of a video was shown on YouTube from college kids wanting a good scoop. Screams and whimpering emitted from the Tear and when they were pulled out, their hazmat suits were useless against the fog. It was like the fog was less on a physical plain and upon something humanity couldn't control. The comments were bizarre with people throwing theories and saying that they're scared, some said that the fog looked wrong in the the lense of a camera… The video was taken down only twelve hours later- but was scoring views higher than anything else.

Matt remembers how almost every night he’d see on the news how a new Tear came through so it almost seemed fruitless when they tried to hide it. The second was in Santiago in Chile, then Niamey in Niger. Pyongyang. Danmarkshavn. Samara. Toronto. Nome. Paris. Cork. Aden…

When the Tears hit home, the power went out. No one had the technology to predict for when they came but Mat and Edd knew. The signs were of a earthquake as the air grew thin, almost like the Tear was engulfing the atmosphere as it ripped through the lithosphere. When a large Tear went through the Pacific Ocean -reminding you that New York's was small- the world shook altogether for the deaths reaching over millions as a colossal wave overtook cities due to the plates being literally pulled apart and back together. It was the beginning of the end.

People began leaving town and some decided to stay in their homes, most perished due to hunger or were murder by those needing food. Anarchy rose as the lights went out and dams caved, no one cared for anyone outside of family and soon enough their emotions caught up when their siblings perished.

When Edd had his panic attack, it was the same day that Matt decided that he was going to find his family. He never told Edd of his decision for their thoughts were upon darker matters as off their dead cat, presuming so for she never came back after being gone for weeks. It wasn't the cat itself that made Edd- break, but it was the final straw being snapped. That damn cat was with his family for thirteen years, seemingly constantly fascinated and in love with Edd.

And then it vanished, gone like the leaves on trees during fall with another question mark over Edd’s head. It was never really the cat that caused this state in him to crumble but it was the hidden truth that it signified. Is Ringo- his family- dead, or are they out there just as scared as he is?

Matt knew after that day that he couldn't leave Edd behind. When the days passed and their finally left to both find his family, their hopes died when they found another Tear- it cut straight through Britain so that the Eastern end had lost its outer edge, like someone was chopping a vegetable. Matt is certain that if given the chance to view the Earth from a satellite, he’d see a world with scars, like it was whipped and in more places than one.

Now, with Matt and Edd with the new army and the tail end of a Tear in front of them- miles away from the larger tear it really dawned onto them on how much had changed.

Maya, being the one appointed to them along with D’mitri were in the same truck as them as they made their way into town. When they came upon the Tear in the road, Maya’s walkie talkie crackled to life with one of Tord’s henchmen’s voices coming through. Matt and Edd were already out of the truck and scaling the area just around the Tear.

This is the second time they've come upon a Tear and they're not interested in getting any closer to it than what is needed to see the fog. It's funny how the fog has become something they fear and not something of curiosity.

“How deep do you think this one is?” A soldier a few feet away asked aloud. Their buddy merely shrugged their shoulders. “I dunno…” That soldier’s eyes stayed to the fog until they feel the heavy gaze of the two boys, she gave them a glance up then down before leaning over to her pal. “What if we pushed in one of the guides, we only need one.” Her eyes kept on the boys as Matt looked away unhappily while Edd stayed trained on the soldiers.

“That's fucked up.” The other said, their face scrunching up in distaste. Edd was still watching.

“But cool right?” The woman prodded, there was hint of a smile to her lips. Ask five minutes before, Edd would've said it was cold- now it's freezing.

“Come on.” Matt muttered turning away from the two soldiers and towards another group. As soon as Edd turned his back though, he felt something grip at his back and haul him towards the edge. He hadn't known but he gave out a strangled cry.

The pitch of laughter from behind was like salt to the wound and especially so when it felt like ages until they were pushed away. Turns out it wasn't the woman herself who did it but a nearby listener, probably thought he'd get laid by impressing the girl. All it did was scare the ever loving crap out of Edd as his weight turned against him and the unstable ground teased him. When the bastard was finally pushed away and an arm slipped around his torso protectively, Edd couldn't focus on Matt shouting at them or anything.

Other soldiers nearby watched with no expression and the man stumbled backwards with a shit eating grin- turns back to his peers for their gratitude. Their eyes did widen and mouths did twitch in pleasure to see that Edd didn't become a sack of rocks from the attack- but punch the ugly fucker in the teeth. They all stared as the man slid and fell on the icy ground. A few whoops and cheers emitted from it.

“Ey!” Out called Maya, catching only the tail of the disruption. Edd’s head whipped at her unhappily, her jaw was clan he'd as she looked to him and then to the man who started the trouble. “None of that.” She said, a Chinese accent latching onto her voice. She had an assertive edge to her words but Edd was barley ab.ento cling to her words, his eyes were full blown and he was steaming with both anger and fear.

“Edd,” Matt called, when his friend turned to him Matt could clearly see him clutching his bruising first. He bit his lip from his uneasiness. “Come on let’s go.” He grabbed Edd’s arm in a rather bone crushing hold and dragged him to the truck they were assigned to. What few soldiers there were inside the vehicle with them, only gave them a small glance before turning back to either their palms or a small gadget or two.

The two sat down in the far corner of the truck and kept their bodies turned to only themselves. Their heads were leaning upon each other and if anyone looked close enough you'd see Matt clutching Edd’s bruised fists- as if to protect him. “I hate this.” Edd mumbled, his head bowing in ernest.

The boys were left alone until met with someone brushing against his right shoulder, when turning around he was met with the man who was speaking to the crude woman before. In his hand was a zip-lock bag of ice, it looked like he went out and scavenged it from outside where there was more snow and dirt than actual ice. He still had this grumpy look to him but he still shuffled the bag closer to the boys, hesitantly Matt took it.

“They’re like that with everyone, I can't tell you to not take it personally. But don’t mesh the rest of us with those assholes.” He huffed, shuffling back into the seat so he wasn't downright slouching. When finished he shuffled out a carton a smokes, it seemed like nicotine was a common drug for the Red Army.

“Then why do you talk to them?” Matt questioned, not bothering to hide his anger at that moment.

“You can't choose your family.” He shrugged, lending the carton of cigs to Matt. Matt stared at the man and then to the carton, you could clearly see him swallow down as his hand slipped away from Edd who seemed unaware of Matt reaching for them.

He took not one cig but two, ignoring the man’s questioning brow as he put both of them into the side pocket of his backpack. It seemed like the man was only satisfied when Matt gave him a light nod and whispered thanks that the man leaned back in the truck as more filed in for their next destination.

“Just head for the towers.” He heard Maya say to the driver through the thin glass window before the engine started and off they went.


	8. Sangria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wine and some cola.
> 
> (Unedited)

CHAPTER 08

“Holy-” Pat began.

“Shit!” Pau finished, jumping out of the jeep as he stared at the castle. He threw his cig to the ground and didn't bother stomping it out as Pat stared down at him, slightly disappointed.

“I was gonna say ‘cow,’ but that works too.” He sighed, looking over the other trucks. Unsurprisingly they were not the first ones there as others were already getting together. Doing as they did in the morning the soldiers began stretching and giving a look of the land, mainly to the castle. The Duke who lived here must've been close with the Queen back then because the place was huge. The architecture was worthy of drooling for any artist and there's no doubt students would come here just for a measly tour of the insides since it was a beauty. Tord couldn't help the smile that bit into his face, this place was huge. It was also stable, not too many windows and just enough for weak points and it wasn't wood.

With weather such as this, there was no doubt that any wooden structures would be shit without proper care, even other foundations with different means of structure proved problematic and don't even start with the smell. Think of the cruel prank of raw meat in the walls of your home, you're royally fucked.

So this was in fact, jackpot.

“Alright everyone, begin a sweep!” Tord called aloud, twirling his finger in the air as if to signify the “sweep.” There was never a need for a verbal acknowledgment, with so many people it'd just be annoying so to see the bustling folks of men and women head for the castle would do.

“A sweep?” Tord heard from behind, Jesus Christ you'd think Tom would have the decency to face him when he spoke- what is this like the fifth time or what? Tord turned around to face the man with a puff of air escaping his nose as he did. He waited a good long moment for Tom to delve into awkward silence as punishment before speaking- successfully cutting off anything Tom could say before he did. “Basically a game, or drill. Once we find somewhere to settle we search the area to see if it'll be sustainable and then we call dibs.”

“Dibs?” Tom questioned, a bit hesitant from the prior hiccup.

“Yep, with this being a university or collage- doesn't matter- there's a shitload of rooms that people can choose from but usually it's a lot harder for us to find somewhere to become sleeping areas. The rest of the shit like a damn pantry is packed and ready to go. But we would look for other things.” Tord shrugged, now taking a step towards the concrete path around the castle.

“Such as?” Tom called, following Tord than join the sweep of people. Before Tord spoke he couldn't help but snicker. “It's, uh… Heh, you wouldn't believe this but when we started this protocol we were mainly just looking for things like ammo or food but along the way we found a few other items. Alcohol, an assortment of weapons and I kid you not but when we holed up in a high school in Poland, we found a bag of pot in the teachers lounge. Don't even get me started on the police station in Russia!” He laughed.

“What happened in Russia?” Tom said, because he just had to.

“Let's just say most of us are still fighting off a strong drug addiction.” He snickered under his breath, scratching his nose as if it'd hide his smirk. His eyes flickered to his soldiers… What the fuck did Tom get himself into. This disappointment became visual as he sighed, dipping his head down in distaste. “You're shitting me.”

“Thankfully no.” Tord said, looking up to Tom with another shit eating grin- the sight was downright stupid but it still managed to punch out a small snicker from him. He was unaware that his smirk and chuckle was enough for Tord’s bucket list of needs, one would be surprised to see “Make The Ugly Fucker Smile” was high on the list.

“So now, we always have a spree of not only finding a sleeping area for ourselves but a run to find some good shit. Finders keepers rules.” Tord said after a span of silence, watching as troops moved past them and inside to the courtyard. It seemed that the castle was like this huge square with a courtyard inside, one half given to classrooms while the other was the dormitories. There was a second building just next to it with renovations that hinted at it being much newer as it led to more classes. The land surrounding it was divided by several objects, a large greenhouse, a football track in the back, a parking lot and forestry that's mainly consisted of old and monstrous looking pine trees.

“So how come you're not running around?” Tom questioned once they were inside, finding it odd that the soldiers were losing their cold composure of- well soldiers and became more lively with their surroundings.

“Cause I gotta make sure you have a room.” Tord said, sneaking a wine bottle from one of the soldiers who passed by with a butt load- the girl merely called out for him to enjoy. He popped the cork off and brought it to his lips.

“I think I can take care of that for myself.” Tom snorted, declining the bottle as he did.

“Well, Thomas I don't think you do. Due to your condition, being untimely and dangerous if in a confined space such as a dorm room. I think it's fair that you should be given a bit of good treatment from lil’ ol me.” Tord said, somewhat proud of himself. “And because of that, we’re going to have to isolate you from the rest of the men- including your boyfriend. It also has to be somewhere not too far but not too close, not only that but we gotta worry about heating until we get pow-”

By the end of his speech the lights flickered on. “We found the back-up generator.” Came in Pau’s voice from the radio. “Well that's a plus.” Tord said, looking up to a worried Tom.

“You don't have to go through all of that.” Tom stated.

“Yes but, you've been with us for how long? Your changes could happen any day now and if we placed you with a roommate, I think they might just try to kill you.” Tord shrugged, swishing the bottle in his hand absentmindedly. Silence began to drone in but it wasn't as uncomfortable like it used to be, it did have a small pinch of anticipation that Tom was in need of filling.

“So where am I going to stay?” Tom asked, brow furrowing in worry. Tord took another gulp of the wine and Tom was beginning to worry if the man was going to drink till drunk. Thankfully he lowered the bottle and offered it to Tom again, he took it.

“That greenhouse doesn't look so bad.” He said, eyes looking over to a group of men who were bickering over rooms- soon enough they stopped when they saw him. It seemed that Tord’s interest in Tom was running thin as he turned to the group and sorted who got what, meanwhile Tom was awestruck.

“I'm going to live in a barn?!” He called, slouching over to stare at Tord with the contents of the bottle swishing along by the momentum.

“Not per say a barn, it's just a storage facility that stores plants.” Tord said, rolling his eyes like he said it everyday.

“That's sounds like a fucking barn, and there's no way I can sleep there- I'll freeze!” He exclaimed, raising his arms as if to prove his point.

“Ah ah,” Tord said, waving a finger at Tom before grabbing his arm. For a moment Tom thought of jerking his arm back, instead he let the man lead him down the hall for his curiosity got the better of him. By the time they stopped they were in a classroom looking over the back end of the school, staring out a large glass window that surprisingly hasn't broken. Tord watched as Tom slowly approached the window and looked out to the racing track and greenhouse. Out there was Pat and Pau, there were standing aside coordinating a whole team into clearing the greenhouse.

“I promised the team a whole level of dorms if they did this, and fun fact Pau used to do construction and Pat used to dabble in interior design. What a world huh?” Tord stated, leaning just over the window sill to look over the team. Tom stared, slack jawed at the team. The green house was a big project but by the looks of the team they'd be done by sundown.

“Holy crap.” Tom mumbled, looking to Tord who fucking beamed at knowing the man was shocked. “That's all mine?” Tom questioned, pointing at it hesitantly.

“Well yeah, given your size when you wolf out we need to keep you hidden somewhere that can contain you with enough space for movement.” Tord smiled, and this time Tom didn't miss it. It was a genuine, not-so-creepy, kinda-fuckin’-cute smile.

This man has literally given Tom a fucking house, a greenhouse but a house all the same. It's gonna be warm and it's gonna be big, not only that but fit just for him and his condition. This man whose name usually made Tom think of turtles. Tom blamed the cold for his reddening cheeks.

…

Phil Roster, Bill Rooster.  
423

This is weird, like really freaking weird. The door used to say Matthew Dobsen and Bill Rooster but it seems like the school was quick in their feet to hide any trace of anything involving him. By the time he found the room, he and Edd were practically escorted by the stranger that he acquainted in the truck. Matt would've questioned the man and why he was still following him but when they first dropped off here, it wasn't hard for Matt's gaze be caught by the guy who Edd punched.

The man glared at the them until the other man came by to stand by Matt’s side, he even put a hand on his shoulder as if to give the other man a bigger dose of ‘screw off.’ His presence after that was somewhat of a blessing for the man backed away and Edd’s composure was returning to normal.

Edd headed inside the dorm room as soon as they stopped at it and himself slide under the covers of the bed to the right. He didn't care that the room was strewn with nostril burning garbage and laundry that was months past due. Edd gave out an exasperated groan for his relief of an actual bed while Matt stood at the door watching, he needed to give the man his thanks.

As he turned around to the man, he almost felt like he was paying a babysitter after taking care of his child- it was definitely something to laugh about but at the moment all he could manage was a smile. “Thanks for earlier.” He said, reaching his hand out to be shook. “I'm Matt by the way.” He said, happy when the man took his hand.

“Benny, and don't worry about those assholes. They'll leave you alone soon enough.” He stated, easing Matt’s stomach with his words. “I'll see you later, Matt. You and your bud.” Ben said before turning away, Matt watched him walk down the hall until he saw him be accompanied by someone.

Matt wasn't sure if they were a man or a woman but when they locked arms with Benny it was clear that they were together. The person looked over their shoulder to Matt as Benny spoke to them and soon enough they waved at him. That uneasy litte buzz in Matt's stomach shrank knowing they just made friends with this army as he waved back.

“Matt?” Edd called from inside, catching Matt attention to join him inside the dorm room.

“Yeah?” He found Edd sitting on the edge of the unmade bed, his face was scrunched up in distaste as he looked over the room. The dresser was ransacked and barren, a lamp on its side with the bulb broken and glass on the floor, curtains ripped and bed overturned. What the hell did Bill and Phil do before they left?

“Think we should get to work on cleaning?” Edd asked, looking up to Matt with a weak smile. For how little it was, the smile was relieving and even so more when they were going to do something so domestic. Matt nodded to him and shuffle his jacket off of his shoulders and onto the bed next to Edd, he rolled up his shoulders and helped Edd up.

They weren't the only ones cleaning as it turns out and it wasn't long until the air was thick with dust and the smell of cleaning supplies. Every so often the boys would look out and find a team taking laundry and stained blankets, another came with fresh clothes and hammer and nails as a just in case. Somewhere through it all somebody found a stereo with old 70s songs and let that blast through the halls, when it began playing Edd almost wanted to laugh.

The heaters were beginning to pick up and the boys were able to strip out of their jackets and sweaters to their t-shirts. Matt practically groaned when he was able to get all the extra weight off. Edd still had on his pj shirt that said “Meg Head” since that was what he last wore when they left their apartment while Matt had a plain button up shirt, it was what he last wore when he was working.

As they were cleaning it wasn't long until a guy came by with a mop that the boys were almost finished. To everyone's luck none of their windows we broken besides a few downstairs that were used for storage, so no one was going to freeze. Edd and Matt almost cried when they finished and someone told them they had to bathe. “Gotta make sure no one has anything living on them.” They said, just as Matt and Edd were sprinting down the hall to the showers.

It was obvious they weren't the only ones inside the shower room and the boys couldn't care less about their privacy as they cleaned up, brushed and came out with a shine and a smile worth a million bucks. (Or pounds…)

They were even a little taken aback when they were in their when they saw that the soldiers had very little battle scars, few being bullets wounds and others having scars from knives but that was it.

Then again if any of them were to be shot anywhere- very dangerous then most likely they'd die later that day since it seems they had no medical staff.

When they reached their dorm they were surprised to find Benny and his friend there waiting there for them with a few other friends. “Hey!” Matt called, face brightening to know that they were a rather welcoming crowd with their own smiles. “What's all this?” Matt questioned after getting a few handshakes from the others and even a freaking hug.

“Everytime we settle somewhere new we have this little party- like a celebration, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us.” Benny explained, shrugging with a crate full of beer. One might find it comically how Matt’s eyebrows raised with interest while Edd’s furrowed at the same time.

“That sounds gr-” before Matt could continue he felt a bit of pressure on his left foot, like it was a warning.With a flash of his gaze he looks down to see Edd’s foot resting over his. He cleared his throat. “That sounds great, but we’re gonna have to decline. Sorry.”

The features of those around them change unhappily momentairly until Benny speaks. “Alright, you do you.” He said, shrugging his shoulders as he passed the boys and the group and down the hall. “If you change your mind, the place’ll be down in the courtyard!” The woman called and they left, Matt merely waved as Edd tugged him into the room.

As soon as they were out of sight and the door was closed behind him, Edd grabbed Matt and shoved him onto the bed to his right. For a second Matt had to adjust to the bouncy mattress before looking back to his friend who was currently rummaging through his bag. “What was that about?” Matt asked, his thoughts brimming with worry.

When Edd turned back to him, Matt's jaw almost hit the ground. In his hands was two bottles of cola, his face was alight with joy, practically bouncing towards him. “Where'd you get those?” Matt asked as he was handed a bottle, Edd sat just next to him as he popped the cap off.

“I've been saving these for so long waiting for the moment to being em out. Seemed like this was the best moment.” He said, priding himself on that note. He brought the cola bottle up to Matt's and clinked the glasses together. “Cheers.” He said and brought it to his lips. Matt did the same and soon enough they were chugging it down.

Unfortunately neither finished when Matt started coughing, having to pull the drink away from his mouth and be caught in a fit of… Gagging, coughing, wheezing? Edd didn't know and it made him laugh, having to stop drinking too and watch Matt bend in half to wheeze out what's left in his lungs. “Why…” He groaned, which only made Edd laugh harder. He let the giggles that racked his cbest lose his balance and rest on the bed.

His hands clutching his stomach and knees brought in as he mildly giggled. “Wow, I'm happy my pain has brought you joy… It's not that funny!” Matt whines, almost pouting. Grumbling his distaste as he threw his head into the pillow, Matt turned to his side to look at Edd.

For a moment Matt was taken aback with the sight while his heart quickened. Edd’s smile was intoxicating. His bangs pushed out of the way to show his somewhat glowing eyes. Matt couldn't help but smile into the pillow, turning back to Edd to watch him chug the bottle like a baby. “Oh, I missed this.” He sighed after a burp. Edd humming his approval.

After a moment of the silence… neither felt the need to fill it in, when you're stuck with the same person for so long the silence seems natural. That is until the two of them feel like they're sinking into the mattress, making Matt roll of the bed and onto his feet. “Guess its true what the military says, its like a bug marshmallow.” He huffed, leaning down to grab the cola bottle he left by the leg of the bed.

“I could totally go for a marshmallow.” Edd groaned, rolling on the bed but never leaving. It wasn't long until they heard the chatter behind the door dissipate, while the cheers grew outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/message if you find mistakes and please comment on thoughts of story, it's greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
